Stalker
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: It was a normal Mailtime with Smosh, then Anthony found a really creepy letter...and lately he feels like he's being watched...and the people around him are getting hurt. Can Ian and the others keep Anthony Safe? And who is the stalker? bromance!Ianthony
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh or anyone associated with them,**

**I was bored, and this plotbunny bit me hard, I was randomly thinking of an idea when this popped up. Anyway, hope you enjoy. **

**Also, the letter is alot longer than that, but I'm going to be evil and let your minds come up with what the letter said...infact lets have a contest review what you think it said, and the best one gets an Ianthony one-shot.**

* * *

Ian made a few gagging sounds and pretended to die, as he slumped down on the ground. Anthony chuckled and faced the camera towards himself.

"Ok well, thats about it for this edition of Mailtime with Smosh, leave any suggestions for Ian is bored down below." Said Anthony cheerfully before turning off the camera. Ian spat out th marbe he'd been holding in his mouth the entire time. Anthony laughed at Ian's grossed out face, clearly he hadn't liked the taste of that marble.

"Dude, That was nasty, next time lets do something else." Said Ian, as they cleaned up the rest of the mail. When Anthony noticed a particular letter, that was specifically addressed to him. He tilted his head to the side curiously, and opened it.

_'I see you, you're so handsome with your hair as black as death, and your lips so full and kissable...'_

Anthony smiled, at first believing it was another poem a fan had written. His smile began to fade as he read more and more...he swalloed the light in his throat, as the letter began to take a more disturbing tone...

'_I'm coming for you Anthony, and when we meet, you'll feel my blade's kiss...soon we will be one...I can see as you read this...you look so pretty Anthony...can I keep you? '_

"Dude, you ok?" Asked Ian in concern, Anthony immediately looked up and gave his best fake smile.

"Yea...I...I'm fine, just...just something stupid, its nothing." Said Anthony, he never liked it when people worried or fussed over him. Besides, there was nothing to worry about...it was probably just some stupid troll...so why did it scare him so badly?

Ian took the letter, wanting to see what had freaked out Anthony so badly. His blue eyes widened when he read it through, he felt disgusted at the thought of a person wanting to do these things to his best friend. He looked up at Anthony, who was looking down at the ground sheepishly.

"Don't worry, its just probably some stupid kid trying to be funny, you're ok...ok?" Said Ian, gently placing a comforting hand on Anthony's shoulder. Anthony was happy and enthusiastic, but deep down inside, his best friend had alot of self esteem issues. And while he had gotten better, there were times he retreated into his shell...like right now.

Anthony looked at his friend.

"You sure?" He asked, the leter had left him very shken up. I wasn't the first flame leter they got...but it was down right the creepiest.

"Positive." Said Ian, Anthony smiled back at his friend. He trusted Ian, and if Ian said things were going to be fine then they had to be fine...right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh or anyone associated with them.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews faves and follows, also, I made a poll for this story on my profile. So vote and keep reviewing, reading, faving and/or following you guys rock :D**

* * *

Once the mail was all cleared and put away, Anthony and Ian sat at the table in awkward silence. Ian was looking at the envelope, it had no return address, so they couldn't tell who it was from. All in all it was very creepy...wait...the letter said it saw...was someone outside his house?

He got up and went over to the window, he peeked through the blinds but all he saw was an empty street. He sighed, and sat back down, his heart was beating rapidly. He tried to tell himself that maybe it was just a troll...maybe it was someone's idea of a cruel joke...but who would even think about joking about something like that?

"Sorry, just...just making sure." Said Ian, when he saw the worried look on his best friend's face. Anthony nodded, still feeling extremely freaked out...not to mention guilt for making Ian worry, Ian was his best friend and he didn't like to make him worry so much.

"Its fine dude, don't worry about it like you said its probably just some joke...right?" He asked, trying to make light of the situation.

"Right, " Said Ian, neither believed it...but it was the only thing that made them feel better.

"Hey do you still have some of that pizza from earlier?" He asked, he didn't like tomatoes but Kalel said she wanted to try some, and asked him to bring her a slice.

"I thought you said you didn't like tomatoes?" Teased Ian as he went over to the refrigerator to grab them a slice. It was good to see Anthony acting like his usual self...despite what happened. Anthony chuckled and shook his head.

"Kalel wanted me to bring her a slice." He explained, he froze and the smile quickly vanished as he heard the door open and shut. He sighed in relief when he saw it was Melanie.

"Hey Anthony, hey honeybun." Said Melanie, setting her purse and keys down before going over to Ian. Anthony chuckled to himself as Ian and Melanie began to have a small makeout session. He pulled out his phone and texted Kalel, telling her he'd be on his way home sson and that he was bringing her a slice of the gross tomato pizza. He furrowed his brow when someone sent him a text message. He didn't recognize the number at all, he apprehensively opened the text message.

His brown eyes widened and he almost dropped his phone, when he saw it was a picture of Ian's house from across the street.

"Ian..." Said Anthony, Melanie and Ian immediately stopped and went to Anthony's side to see what he was looking at.

"Mel did you see anyone outside just now?" Asked Ian, Melanie shook her head she didn't recall anyone on the streets when she was pulling up or when she was entering the house. Ian narrowed his eyes, rage boiling inside of him, no one fucked with his best friend.

"Mel, you stay here with Anthony." He told her, before turning to his best friend and gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Said Ian before going outside cellphone in hand. His blue eyes scanned the area, searching for anyone under the orange glow of the streetlights...

"Ian!" He heard Melanie yell, Ian immediately shut the door behind him and ran over to find Anthony shivering, and breathing heavily. Melanie looked up at him wondering what to do, she'd never had to deal with someone having panic attacks...but Ian being Anthony's best friend was all too used to them.

"Whats going on? do I call the police?" Asked Melanie frightened.

"Yeah, call them, I'll explain everything later." He replied, trying to calm Anthony down...it hurt him to see his best friend this way...he didn't deserve this...and he was going to get whoever it was that was doing this to him...Anthony took a big gulp of water and tried his best to calm down...he sighed and dried the tears that hadfallen down his cheeks.

"You ok?" Asked Ian gently, Anthony nodded and smiled softly...still not wanting Ian to worry.

"Yeah I'm ok, I'm sorry for putting you guys through that." Said Anthony, Ian gaped at his friend...was he seriouslty apologizing for some thing that wasn't his fault?

"Dude, you shouldn't even be apologizing, its not your fault. Besides, your like my brother...I'll always have your back." Said Ian reassuringly.

"Thanks." Said Anthony sincerely, when Melanie walked in and sat down her face full of worry.

"Are you ok? what happened?" She asked, her eyes widened when the guys told her what was going on. She went over and hugged Anthony...he needed it after what he just went through.

"The police will be here soon, ok?" She asked, gently brushing Anthony's bangs from his face in a comforting gesture.

"Thanks and sorry if I scared you like that." Said Anthony, Melaine shrugged it off, it wasn't Anthony's fault she sat doen next to Ian...when she noticed Ian's hand shaking slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, or anyone associated with them**

**Ok, you guys totally earned this chapter XD so here it is, the next installment of Stalker.**

* * *

Once the police got there, Ian and Anthony explained what had happened to the officer. Who immediately lifted his hand, interrupting them.

"Son, you mean to tell me you give out your home address on the internet, and not expect something like this to happen?" Asked the police officer, Anthony immediately looked away...ok he had a pointt there.

"Woah, woah, woah, lets back track abit,"said Ian, trying his best to remain calm. "Ok, I admit its a stupid thing to do, but this has never happened before, and-"

"Dumb luck, thats how, you boys put yourselves at risk, and it was shere dumb luck that kept something like this from happening earlier." Retorted the police officer, he and Ian immediately glared daggers at each other.

"So you're saying its my friend's fault?" Asked Ian, in a dangerously low voice, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, weren't cops supposed to help people? Ok, maybe giving out their address online wasn't the smartest of moves. But to be fair, they never would've expected something like this...

"If the shoe fits." Said the cop, Ian clenched his hands tightly into fists, and stood up when Anthony and Melanie immediately held him back.

"Ok officer, um thanks for coming, but I think you should go." Said Melanie, giving a silent glare at the officer, who imediately stood up, and after bidding them goodnight, left. Anthony and Melanie let go of Ian, who sighed and calmed down.

"I'm sorry Ant," Said Ian sincerely, Anthony smiled and placed a hand on Ian's shoulder.

"Its fine, we tried right?" He asked, Ian shrugged his shoulders in response. He wished he could've done more though, he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You can spend the night if you want." Offered Melanie with a small smile, Anthony shook his head.

"Its fine, I don't want to be a bother and Kalel will most likely get worried, how about I drive in my car, and you tail me just incase." Suggested Anthony, Ian sighed...he really didn't like the thought of Anthony driving to his house, when there was some crazy stalker after him...then again, Ian would be right there.

he'd make sure nothing bad happened to him, he nodded...against his better judgement.

"Hey, its going to be ok." Said Anthony, he had faith in Ian and he knew his best friend wouldn't let him down.

Outside...the figure watched as they talked...her eyes transfixed on the object of her affections...waht she wouldn't give to run her hands through his dark hair...his soft skin, and beautiful body...she sighed, and gripped the handle of the knife...

She would get what she wanted...even if she had to take it by force...she wanted Anthony Padilla, she was going to take him and she would have him for as ong as she wanted. her grip tightened at the sight of the others...first she'd get rid of a few...obstacles in her way, but who should go first? she wondered...the blue haired bitch, or the bowl haired idiot?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, or anyone associated with them.**

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows...keep them coming, :D they make the updates come faster**

* * *

Ian parked the car on the curb, he watched as Anthony entered his house, unscathed...'ok, now I feel like a stalker' he thought, deciding to wait for a few seconds...just in case. He sighed and leaned back, his blue eyes scanned the area...searching for any would be kidnappers or stalkers.

After deciding that the area was safe, he apprehensively drove off...he hoped Anthony and Kalel would be ok...he shook his head, trying to erase the negative thoughts in his mind...trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He had an extremely bad feeling about this...

Anthony sighed, as he went upstairs, where he heard Kalel vlogging...he wanted to tell her, but he didn't want her to freak out...but...

He stopped at the doorway and smiled as she played around with Kabuki, she was just so adorable, he loved her...alot...but he wondered if maybe being around her was putting her in danger...

"Hey big guy, whats wrong?" She asked, having stopped vlogging when she noticed Anthony in deep thought.

He took her hands and led her to the bed...where he explained everything...

"Are you ok? Did you get hurt? did you call the police?" He stopped her by wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace, which she immediately reciprocated.

"I'm ok, really...Ian helped me out by tailing me when I drove over here...the cops...um" When he told her what happened, Kalel immediately let go and stood up angrily.

"That asshole! he can't just do that, I'm going to go down there and-" She was stopped once again, by Anthony grabbing her hand...she sighed and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her once again, and rubbed her shoulder as she leaned against him...

" Promise me you're not going to blame yourself." Said Kalel, worriedly, Anthony sighed it was too late for that.

"No promises...but I'll try." He replied, after dinner and a movie, they got ready for bed...Anthony had to call Ian to let him know they were alright, before finally they went to bed...

Ian laid down on the bed, beside him Melanie held his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

" Why was your hand shaking earlier?" She asked curiously, he gently rubbed his thumb on her hand as he told her.

"Habit I guess...usually, my hands shake whenever I get really, really worried or scared." He explained, Melanie wrapped her arm around his waist, and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Well don't, you don't have to take the weight of the world on your shoulders...we'll be right there, helping you, Anthony and Kal through it." She said reassuringly, before kissing his cheek. He smiled greatfully, he was glad they were going to help...no one was hurting his best friend on his watch...

Anthony tossed and turned, groaning and panting as a dark shadowy figure followed him in his nightmares...he woke up gasping for breath...sweat beading down his face. He sighed and laid back down, his arm wrapped around Kalel protectively...he gently kissed her cheek and cuddled up to her for comfort, his brown eyes facing the window...

he knew they were on the second story...but it still unnerved him, he felt like someone was watching him...

Outside the door she stood...the darkness providing perfect cover... it would be so easy to just go in and do the deed...but how anticlimactic would that be? no...she'd eliminate the competition first...starting with the whore next to him...she fingered the knife...coming up with a plan all the while watching him...

A cold smile on her face...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Why is it I can only get ideas for this story at night? Like if I try to write this during the daytime, my ideas are dry but at nighttime it comes out like word vomit...oh well, enjoy :D**

* * *

The next morning, Anthony woke up and smiled at the sight of Kalel peacefully asleep next to him. She was so calm, he leand in and kissed her cheek making her giggle.

"Good morning to you too honey." She greeted, with a small smile. He smiled back and kissed her lips, the blue haired woman kissed him back, they stopped when Bukki meowed. They chuckled and turned to face the kitty...their smiles faded when they saw Bukki limping, and some dried blood on her paw.

"Bukki, baby, how did you get hurt?" Asked Kalel, immediately getting off the bed and going over to make sure she was ok.

Anthony's face went pale...he felt like he was being watched last night...had someone been in the house last night?

But how could they have hurt Bukki, without Bukki making a sound and waking them up?

"Anthony, are you sure Ian didn't miss someone last night?" Asked Kalel, looking back at Anthony, apparantly having thought the same thing as him.

"I'd have to call him, but right now lets take Bukki to the vet." Said Anthony, getting up and pulling on his jacket.

"Anthony...what if their still in the house?" Asked Kalel, picking up Bukki and cradeling the kitty in her arms. Worry etched all over her face, Anthony bit his lip...she had a point.

"Stay in here, and lock the door, don't open it unless its me." He replied, hugging her, his heart broke as he felt her shaking...

'How will I know its you?" She asked,

"Ask me something, and I'll tell you...something only I would know." He replied, kissing her forehead, before going to the door, when Kalel immediately grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, I think we should call the police first...or...or something." She replied, tears prickling her eyes...she was worried and scared...what if something happened? Anthony gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Hey...its going to be ok, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you...be safe ok, call the police...its going to be ok." Said Anthony reassuringly, before kissing her again.

"I love you." He told her, before exiting the room...Kalel closed the door, she wanted to drag him back in there...wanted to keep the door unlocked just in case...she went over and set Bukki down on the bed, trying to stifle her tears.

She grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1...when she saw the closet door opening...

Anthony was outside, in the hallway, his brown eyes scanning the area before slowly making his way towards the bathroom...when he heard Kalel screaming...

He immediately ran to the door, trying to open the door, banging on it as Kalel screamed bloody murder. He looked around trying to find something, anything...when he remembered something from an old video he and Ian did. He stepped back and kicked the door .

The door burst open, and he ran in...the assailant was wearing all black, and a babydoll mask...her blond hair hanging down...she got off of Kalel and ran towards the window. Anthony ran to Kalel's side, as the girl jumped out the window and swung doen from the tree branch.

'What is she an acrobat?' He thought, before turning to Kalel, she was coughing, and wheezing...she had stab wounds on her shoulders, and a cut on her face.

"Its ok babe, its ok I'm here...I'm here.." Said Anthony, as he called 9-1-1 tears running down his cheeks as the blood came faster and faster...

"Anthony...m...m... tired..." She whispered, feeling so very, very weak...she closed her eyes despite Anthony's protests and let the darkness take over.

* * *

**She's not dead...just had to say that so I didn't give you guys a heart attack...but whats coming up next? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Discalimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok, so...um, sorry for the delay, **

**warning: This chapter contains some major Anthony whump,**

* * *

Anthony sat by Kalel's bedside, tears falling down his cheeks...this was all his fault...

He looked up as Ian, and the others rushed in full of worry, and relief Ian wrapped his arms around Anthony and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry dude, I should've stayed...I should've done something, I should've been there...I'm so, fucking sorry." Said Ian, the guilt radiating off of him in waves. Anthony smiled softly and patted his shoulder.

"Its ok...its all my fault...I should've just stayed with you and Melanie...I knew she was after me and I went anyway." Said Anthony, Ian sat down next to Anthony, Mari and the others went to go give them some privacy. Anthony looked at Kalel...she was so pale having lost a lot of blood...the heart moniter was normal...at least that was good.

It was his fault...it was all his fault...those words kept repeating in his mind over and over...and it was true...it was all his fault.

He had gone home, knowing there was someone after him...

He hadn't checked around the house and made sure no one could get in...

He hadn't made sure everything was ok, when he felt watched...

He hadn't checked the closet first before leaving Kalel...

The responsibility was all on his shoulders, and the guilt ate away at his stomach.

"Um, Kalel's parents are here." Said Sohinki outside the door, Ian looked back at Anthony and motioned for him to follow. Anthony really didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to.

He followed Ian out only to be met with a swift punch to the face sending him backwards.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Ian defensively, Kalel's father glared at the both of them...specifically Anthony. Anthony looked up at him...not even bothering to defend himself...

"Shut up punk, he deserved it." Said Kalel's father glaring at Ian.

"He's just as much a victim here as she is ok, so if you're gonna blame anyone blame the person who did it!" Retorted Ian, glaring at the older man, Sohinki and Mari helped Anthony back up, as Joven and Lasercorn immediately held Ian back, just incase.

"The police told me what happened and why, if their after him, then why is my little girl the one in the hospital, it should be you in there." He yelled pointing an accusatory finger at Anthony. Ian immediately began to struggle, and tried to get out of Joven's and Lasercorn's grasps...it was not Anthony's fault, and neither he nor Kalel deserved any of it.

"Honey/Ian, stop." Said Kalel's mother and Melanie simultaneously...tears streaming down their faces, immediately both men stopped, Kalel's mother turned to Anthony, the guilt grew more at the sight of her face.

"Why didn't you take care of her?" She asked, before being led into the room by her husband...

Anthony turned and ran off, ignoring everyone else calling his name...the tears blurring his vision, he had to get out of there...he stopped when he got to the lobby, and saw his mother arriving with his brothers and sister in tow.

"Oh god, Anthony you're alright." Said his mother enveloping him in a big hug, followed by his siblings...

"Mom...mom its my fault..." He cried, much to his mother's shock...she'd never really seen her eldest son cry before.

Ian and the others rushed and stopped when they saw, Ian sighed with relief...Anthony's mother saw this as a chance to talk to her eldest son in private.

"Ian, do you mind watching Kevin and the others?" She asked, Kevin looked up at his mother and opened his mout to protest...when he saw how sad his older brother was. He sighed and took his sister from his mother's arms, and led Matthew over to Ian, who slung an arm around his shoulder.

"We'll be over here Mrs. P." Said Ian, as they went back...

Anthony followed his mother to where they would have some privacy. Anthony's mother hugged her eldest son tightly.

"I was so worried, the police called me and told me you were at the hospital, and something about a stabbing and...and...oh my baby, I was so scared." Said Mrs. Padilla, she'd already lost her husband she didn't even want to think about losing her son.

"Its ok mom, I'm ok." Said Anthony, as he hugged his mother...the comfort felt good after what he'd just gone through.

"Is my daughter in law alright?" She asked worriedly, making Anthony smile...even if they were really only boyfriend and girlfriend...his mother called Kalel her daughter in law...because she "knew it was the truth" as she said...

"No, mom...she's go...I..I mean..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he explained to his mother as best as he could.

"Oh sweetie, its not yours, or Kalel's or Ian's fault...you tried to help her, and Ian did the best he could I'm sure...she wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Said his mother, gently brushing away the bangs from his face. Anthony smiled, he was very, very greatful that his mother was there to help make him feel better...even if he thought he didn't deserved it.

"How did you get that?" She asked, noticing the bruise on his cheek.

"Kalel's dad...I don't blame him though, I did nearly get her..." He stopped, and shuddered at the thought of what would've happened had he not opened the door...what if he'd gone another way though?

What if he'd gone down the stairs instead? He was glad he hadn't...his mother hugged her baby once more and gently wiped away his tears.

"He's just scared, they both are...they don't really blame you...they just want something or someone to blame, I know I wold be if anything happened to any of my children." She said, he smiled softly...

"Thanks mom for being here...how did you get here?" He asked, his mother didn't know how to drive, so had his good stepfather dropped her off?

"About that honey...Matthew and Kimberly's father is on a business trip, and the only one who could give us a ride...well." She replied, Anthony sighed...great...as if he didn't have enough people blaming him enough already.

The police officer, Kalel's parents...himself...and now...

"I knew you'd screw this up too."

Anthony looked back at his evil ex- step-father and glared defiantly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Frank, but I think I have enough on my plate without you adding more." Said Anthony, Frank scoffed and glared at his ex- step-son

"She was way too good for you, why she chose to be with a piece of shit like you I'll never get, and now look what you did. You went and nearly got her-"

"Enough Frank I thought I told you to wait in the car." Said his mother defensively, but the knife had already been stabbed through Anthony's heart and twisted...he looked down at the ground, he didn't know why he bothered...

Everyone he cared about was going to get hurt...he couldn't keep any of them safe and he was all to blame...

"You're right..." Said Anthony, still glaring at Frank.

"Is that what you want to hear? you're right...it should be me on that hospital bed, not her...I love her and I couldn't protect her...so you're right Frank, you win...I'm a piece of shit, who does not deserve to be breathing, because I put the woman I love in danger and couldn't even save her...so you're right its all my fault...there you go." Said Anthony, before walking back to his friends...avoiding the gaze of Kalel's parents...

" Hey, you ok?" Asked Ian, placing a hand on his shoulder...Anthony sighed and shook his head, as he buried his face in his hands.

"Don't worry, she's strong, and she's gonna be ok...the doctors said that she'll need to stay a few nights...so we came up with a plan." Said Ian, Anthony immediately looked up at his friend.

"We're going to keep watch just in case the stalker comes back, and we'll be in groups of three, that way if one person has to go to the bathroom or something two more people will still be here." Explained Joven, Lasercorn, Mari and Sohinki raised their hands.

"Team Laserarihinki, has opted to take the first night." Anthony smiled at his friends...

"And we'll rotate during the time Kalel's here, Ian called Joey and told him to go stay with someone else just in case, and your brothers and sister said they'd take care of Kabuki since Ian's allergic to cats." Said Lasercorn, his brothers and sister flashed him a thumbs up.

"And you'll be staying with me and Ian, and while the three people are here there will be at least two more people and one extra at the house to take care of you just in case." Explained Melanie with a small smile.

"Tonight you'll be staying with team Melianshire...that is way easier to say than Lasercorn's team's name." Said Ian, making the others chuckle, and bring a smile to Anthony's face...

"You like it Anfuhnee?" Asked his three year old sister, smiling up at him.

"I love it." He replied, smiling up at his friends...he felt safer already...he hoped they'd be alright though...after what happened to Kalel, he had his doubts deep down...

Around the corner, the blond haired girl lifted an eyebrow and walked away...planning on which one to get rid of next...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them...**

**I wish to thank you guys for the faves, reviews and follows. next chapter... someone's going to get hurt...but who will it be? hint, this chapter should give you a big clue as to who it is **

* * *

Once it was time for Anthony's family to go, Anthony hugged his mother tightly...she hugged him as tight as she could, and smiled up at him.

"Take care alright?" She said he smiled and nodded before hugging her again, his mother gently ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you too mom,"

She turned to Ian, and enveloped him in a hug, which he returned. She smiled up at her son's best friend, and the young man who seemed like a second son to her.

"You becareful too...all of you." She replied, glancing at each oth the Smosh crew, she looked at her other three children and pointed to the end of the hallway, where she'd told Frank to wait. She was not letting him anywhere near here...

Kimberly glomped her eldest brother and beamed up at him.

"Why don' you wake hew up, wiv, true luvs kiss?" She asked, making him chuckle...

"Because she's not under a spell, " He explained, the little girl shook her head, of course Kalel was under a spell...her brother was so silly.

"Be caful, I take care of Kabuki." She replied determindly, speaking of Kabuki he looked back at Ian.

"Where is she?" He asked, curiously.

"Joey took her to the vet, and dropped her off at your mom's after I gave him directions." He exclaimed, Anthony smiled...Ian really wasn't taking any chances...He turned back to his baby sister and gave her a hug.

"Be good ok, and take care of Bukki for me, I love you." She smiled and kissed his cheek before toddling over to her mother. Mattew went over to his brother, the twelve year old looked down at the ground... Anthony smiled sheepishly.

"What you still can't believe I can beat up the monsters?" He teased, trying to soothe his brother's worries. Matthew smiled, and hugged Anthony as tightly as possible...he wanted to stay with Anthony, wanted to help the others...but what could he do?

He looked back at Kalel's door...he hoped she'd be ok too...he'd only met Kalel once, and she'd seemed really, really nice...

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be ok." Said Anthony, Mattew nodded, and hugged Anthony.

"I love you." He mumbled, Anthony hugged him just as tightly.

"I love you too." Matthew went back to their mother leaving Kevin, Anthony stood up, he motioned to the others to give them some space... Ian and the others were quick to oblige, and went a few feet away, to strategize some more.

"Hey tough guy." Said Anthony, his fourteen year old brother looked down at the ground...

" I wanna stay with you, and your friends...just in case...or can I at least stay here with Kalel?" Asked Kevin looking up at Anthony, despite him being the younger brother...Kevin was protective over Anthony, and now was when he needed him most.

"You need to stay with mom, Matthew, and Kimberly and keep them safe...I'll be ok, and so will Kalel." Said Anthony, brushing his brother's bangs out of his face. Kevin scoffed and turned away...

" If neither of you are ok, I'll kick-" He was stopped by Anthony hugging him.

"Its gonna be ok...we're gonna be fine, besides...I don't want anything to happen to you, so listen to me and stay home ok?" Said Anthony, knowing his brother he'd sneek out...as he was very prone to doing. He wanted to nip it in the bud before anything happened.

Kevin nodded grudgingly...Anthony hugged him, he chuckled as his brother hugged him just as tightly, if not more so. Anthony smiled and ruffled his brother's hair...his brother immediately let go, and Anthony found...his "tough brother " was crying...he looked up at his mother and motioned to wait a few minutes...

"I'm not crying...I just have something in my eye..." He lied, in truth...Kevin was scared...he didn't want to lose his brother, Anthony hugged him once more...Kevin immediately clung to Anthony...after awhile, Frank went over to see what was keeping him, Kevin immediately let go of Anthony and started walking.

Ian looked back, he inched closer to Anthony and glared at Frank to try something.

"Lets go." Said Frank putting his hand on Kevin's shoulder, before walking away. Giving Anthony one final glare before leaving, Anthony sighed and sat down he was exhasted and felt drained...physically, emotionally and mentally.

Ian sat next to him and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Have I told you how awesome you are ?" Asked Anthony, Ian smiled back.

"You could mention it abit more, but go on and continue about my amazingness." Said Ian, making the other man chuckle.

"Well, you're doing all this for me...thank you, for everything." Said Anthony sincerely, Ian nodded and patted his back.

"Hey, what're best friends for besides, I'll always have your back." Anthony smiled, he was greatful to have friends like Ian and the others...it was a nice change compared to how alone and friendless, he used to be back in his childhood. He didn't know what he'd do without them...especially Ian

"So, Anthony, is there anything we should know about, like any defining features we need to look out for?" Asked Joven, when he and the others went over. If this plan was going to work, thay needed to know who to watch out for.

"I didn't see her face, because she had on a babydoll mask, but she had blond hair...it was kind of wavy, and she must be really good at gymnastics because she jumped down from the tree branch like it was nothing." He explained, he shuddered as he remembered...

They looked up as the police came...the same officer from yeaterday. Ian got up and stood infront of Anthony protectively.

"Step aside sir, I'd like to ask Mr. Padilla here a few questions." Said the officer, Ian narrowed his eyes when Anthony stood up not wanting Ian to get arrested.

"Right here." Said Anthony, following after the police officer.

"What was that about?" Asked Mari, Ian explained to them about yesterday...they just hoped he wasn't here for the wrong reason.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, or anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, but our internet got cut, and we didn't pay the bill until now...so yeah, today's going to be an updating frenzy! XD**

**Ok, so, yes Xiaroyale, you were right, it is one of them...and they shall be revealed in this chapter,**

* * *

"Mr. adilla, can you explain to me exactly what happened?" Asked the police officer, Anthony nodded and tolld him everythingthat had happened. The officer nodded and jotted a few things down in his notebook.

"Now, you say the attacker was female, but you didn't see her face?" Asked the officer, Anthony nodded, when he saw the doubt in the police officer's eyes. Did the police man seriously still not believe him? Or worse...did he think that Anthony himself had hurt her?

"Do you think I did it?" Asked Anthony out loud without meaning to, immediately the officer stopped and looked at him.

"Son, listen you said you saw them on the bed, Why didn't she try to go for the door, the minute she saw someone? Why stay on the bed?Why didn't you check the closet first?" In short, I think you just want attention." Said the police officer, Anthony's eyes widened he shook his head in disbelief as the officer turned and walked away.

Anthony felt his heart sink...the police weren't even willing to help, and in fact actually believed he was doing this for attention...but why would he do this for attention? He'd never hurt Kalel, or anyone else he loved for something he already had. He had the attention of so many, so why would the officer think he wanted more?

He turned and went back to Kalel's room, ignoring his other friends...her eyes were closed, and the heart moniter was slowly beeping, her chest rising slowly, as the respirator hummed...

"Babe, I love you so much..." He whispered, sitting down next to her and gently running a hand through her hair.

"You're so loved...you're wonderful...beautiful...talented...amazing...I love you more than anything, I want you here with us...to see you smile and be happy...please come back to me..." He pleaded as he held her hand.

He stayed there, for what seemed like hours until Mari walked in and sat next to him.

"Is it time to go?" He asked, she nodded and looked at him, when she noticed the dry tear stains on his face...she'd never seen, Ian or Anthony cry and look so broken...she was so used to seeing them being hyperactive goofballs...it was sad to see them this way.

She took out her wallet, and took out a small piece of paper, with japanese characters on it.

"Whats that?" Asked Anthony, as she set the paper, beside Kalel's bed.

" My Ouji-san...grandpa, is very spiritual, he believes that the runes can ward off "evil sprits". I don't believe in that stuff...but I keep it just in case...she needs it more than I do though." Explained Mari, with a warm smile, Anthony hugged her graciously, she hugged him back.

"Go on, Sohinki told the nurse we were staying here, so yeah, get some shut eye." Said Mari encouragingly.

He nodded and kissed Kalel's cheek, giving her hand a small, reassuring squeeze.

"I love you, I'll be back tommorrow, be safe." Said Anthony, before hugging Mari once more.

"You too, be safe, take care of yourself." Said Anthony, almost pleadingly. Mari nodded, and hugged him tightly, before letting them go. He gave one last glance, before walking out and going over to Lasercorn and Sohinki talking to Ian, Melanie, and Joven.

"Hey you ok?" Asked Ian, Anthony nodded and turned to Sohinki and Lasercorn.

"Be safe guys, take care of yourselves, Mari and Kalel." Said Anthony. almost pleadingly.

"Don't worry, nothing gets passed Marhinkicorn." Said Lasercorn, confidently, as he and Anthony hugged for a few seconds.

"Yeah, don't worry, we got your back." Said Sohinki, Anthony smiled, he hoped they'd be ok, he waved and walked away with the others feeling hopeful...yet worried.

* * *

Kevin laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, he sighed and turned to the picture on his bedside. It was a picture of his eighth grade graduation, Anthony had his arms wrapped around him, a huge grin on his face...he smiled abit, Anthony was always there for him, always encouraging him, and cheering him on.

He wasn't the perfect big brother in the world, but hey he tried his best...

He got up, and climbed out of the window, and ran down the street...just like he usually did, he went to a busy street, and extended his hand out with his thumb sticking out. He'd hitchhiked plenty of times before, so really there was no problem, he was going down to Ian's house where Anthony would be staying.

At least there he could help Ian, Mel and Joven take care of his brother.

A car pulled over, a pretty blond girl at the wheel.

"Need a lift?" She asked, with a smile...Everything in his body was telling him to stop, to go back and run away from her...but she was so pretty, and she was offering him a ride...

"Um, sure thanks," Said Kevin, stepping into the car and closing the door behind him.

"So, where to?" She asked, as she drove on, after giving her the address, she nodded and giggled.

"So, the Smosh house, you know them?" She asked, a slight teasing tone in her voice.

"Yeah, Anthony's my brother, you watch Smosh too...well obviously you do, I- I mean, ugh sorry...nervous." Said Kevin, making her chuckle and smile at him.

"Its no problem, alot of guys get that way." She replied almost flirtaciously, Kevin felt his face grow hot making her giggle again...when he noticed the babydoll mask in the back seat


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Yay, Kalel and Anthony are engaged! (dodges knife thrown by stalker) anyway, this is before that happens, can you imagine how much angrier the stalker would've been? Jeez, **

**ok I'll give you all a hint as to her true name...we'll go by Rumplestiltskin rules, and have a little competition. you have three tries...and if one of you gets it by midnight tomorrow night. I will write a one shot or story of your choosing XD...ready?**

**It starts with the letter B**

**Also, we got some Ianthony Bromance...thats all, I see them as close freinds, almost like brothers really...no more and no less **

* * *

"What is it?" She asked, Kevin shook his head...she narrowed her eyes suspiciously...and looked back at where he'd seen, she chuckled and went back to driving.

"Bravo, you did it...you caught me...too bad you won't be alive to tell, I am sorry though. you were pretty cute, but I'm not about to let some brat keep me from what I want." She replied coldly, Kevin jumped out of the car, he got up and ran..ignoring the aching pain in his leg.

The girl put on her mask and exited the car...knife in hand...

Kevin ran to a house and banged on the door.

"Help! Help me! Please!" He yelled, he was injured and in no condition to fight back if she attacked him... he looked back at her walking towards him dramatically, as if she were in a horror movie. When no one awnsered, Kevin ran again, he pulled out his cellphone and called Anthony.

"Hello?" Awnsered his brother.

"Anthony, you gotta help me, please she's gonna kill me." Pleaded Kevin, he groaned as he tripped and fell dropping his cellphone. the girl went over and grabbed his cellphone...

"Don't worry Anthony...I'll take good care of Kevin..." She replied, before dropping his cellphone and smashing it with her boot. Kevin looked up at her, and glared at her...he tried to get up when she slammed her foot down on his back...she giggled at the sight of the blood...

"You most likely have scars...bruises...a broken rib...a twisted or broken ankle...and a nosebleed thanks to your fall..." He coughed up some blood, yeah...she was right...he'd been pretty much running on adrenaline earlier, but the adrenaline was all gone now...he stopped when he realized...he never told her his name...

"Who are you?" He asked, making her giggle.

"Funny last words don't you think?" She asked, raising her hand up, when a gunshot was fired.

They looked up as an old man, had a shot gun pointed at her.

"That one was a warning, next one goes through your head, now get off." Ordered the old man, the girl got up and ran, not wanting to get shot by the crazy old man. Kevin looked up as she drove off, the old man immediately went over to him..

"Its ok son, don't worry...my wife called the police, they should be here soon." Said the old man, Kevin sighed, and let a small smile escape his lips before, everything turned dark...

* * *

"Don't worry Ant, we'll find him." said Ian, as he and Anthony drove around the neighborhood trying to find Kevin. Anthony sighed, he knew Kevin was protective of him, but he never wanted his younger brother to get hurt because of him...he warned Kevin to stay home...

"I hope so." Said Anthony, worried...Anthony immediately awnsered his cellphone, hoping it was Kevin.

"Hello? Kevin?"

"No honey its mom, we're at the hospital, the same one Kalel's in...honey...he's injured very badly." He heard his mother's hysterical sobs, Anthony's heart broke...when someone took the phone.

"This is all your fault, my boy doesn't deserve any of this, you do!" Yelled Frank, his mother was begging and pleading Frank to stop in the background, but his ex-stepfather kept going.

"You should be the one here, I hope when that bitch gets you she cuts you open, chops you up, and buries you so far under the ground-" Anthony hung up...unable to hear the rest...he sighed and felt the hot tears sting his cheeks.

"Is he ok? where is he...Ant, what.."

"Just stop Ian...stop, he's fine...he's at the hospital, the one where Kalel is..." He explained, Ian placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, and parked the car. He looked at Anthony, and hugged him in a comforting manner. Anthony cried...this was all his fault, the guilt ate away at him... he immediately let go of Ian and shrank back...what if she was watching...what if she decided to go for Ian or one of the others?

"Its ok Ant..."

"No its not Ian, they got hurt because of me...and I don't want that...Frank was right, I should just let her do what she wants, cut me open and chop-"

"Hell no!" Yelled Ian angrily, catching Anthony off guard, having never seen Ian truly angry before..

"Listen to me Anthony, your ex-stepdad is shit ok, how do you think Kalel would feel, if she woke up and you weren't there, How do you think Kevin would feel, and do you know what that would do to your mom, and everyone else...to me, you're my best friend in the world. I want you to be happy with the woman you love, I want to be your best man at your wedding Ant...you're going to live up to old age, and you're gonna die surrounded by your loved ones.

I'm not letting you get cut up, or chopped up, whatever, because I'm your best friend, and best friends have each others backs...now stop blaming yourself, and stop trying to push me away, because in case you haven't noticed Anthony, I'm not going anywhere...you're stuck with me." Said Ian, he sighed and they remained silent...

Anthony bit his lip, thinking of what Ian said...he imagined Kalel waking up, and finding out the news of his death...he saw her crying...he imagined how sad everyone else would be, he looked up at Ian...who was sincere...he smiled as a tiny bit of pressure disappeared.

"Thanks Ian...and it goes both ways, you're my best friend in the whole world too, I'm sorry, its just that...I don't want anyone else getting hurt...I wasn't thinking about how that would affect anyone else...if I died" Said Anthony, Ian smiled back at him.

"Yeah, thinking ahead isn't your thing." He replied half-joking and half-serious, it was true...Anthony really wasn't one to think ahead when he was really emotional. He was just glad that he stopped it, before Anthony did something crazy.

"C'mon, lets go check up on Kev, and if Frank tries to give you grief...I got your back." said Ian, Anthony nodded as Ian started up the car...

* * *

Frank went into Kevin's room...which he was sharing with Kalel...Kevin was hooked up to several respirators and a heart moniters, the doctors had tried everything, and decided to let him rest.

He looked back when he heard Kalel groaning, she whimpered, as she tried to sit up before removing the respirator and glaring at him.

"You're a horrible person...you know that, wishing that on your own son?" She asked weakly, Frank glared back at her.

" He's not my son, my son is right here, Anthony is a peice of shit who-"

"Why? what did he ever do to you, that was so terrible you'd wish death on him...that you would beat him, because all I see...I.." She groaned and gripped her shoulder, before continuing.

"All I see is the most wonderful, kindest, warmest, most loving person I've ever known...and I don't understand how you can hate him...what did he ever do you?" She asked, feeling the tears burn...she'd woken up, when the doctors came in with Kevin...

and she heard what Frank had told Anthony


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Well dearies, I live in California, and right now its currently Midnight, so if you entered a name, and its not midnight yet for you, or its past midnight...well that ruins my dramatic effect, anyway...the winner is...Ghost of metal past with Beth...**

**Her name is Beth, just Beth**

**but not to worry, there are more compititions coming up, we still have yet to know her last name, and we have yet to know the new victim, **

**but...Ghostofmetalpast, what would you have me write?, chapter's coming up next XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Ok, now that we have the contest winner out of the way, lets us begin :D**

**Also, let me explain Kimberly...so, in Anthony's draw my life he said he had two brothers 'Matt and Kevin' then when I watched one of Kalel's rewind vlogs on her winter wonderland channel. They were shopping for a present for his baby sister...which caught me by surprise...so yeah, its Anthony, Kevin, Matt and Kimberly...yeah**

* * *

Frank stared at the girl on the hospital bed for a few seconds before awnsering.

" He's not mine, alright...I'm not his dad, so if he gets a bit bruised up, why should I care, he's not my kid...besides, he was a smart ass, who never listened to me, and was too stubborn, so I had to bring him down a peg." He replied, Kalel narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"You make me sick, " She replied, he scoffed and rolled his eyes. Before turning back to Kevin, Kalel saw the genuine concern...but while she was extremely worried for Kevin, and wanted him to be ok, Frank had none of her sympathy.

" Right, I'm not the one putting my loved ones in danger by just being around." He replied, Kalel pened her mouth to say more when Anthony's mom walked in.

"I think thats enough Frank, " She replied, in a dangerously low voice, Frank complied with his wife and left.

"What did you see in him?" Asked Kalel, Anthony's mom sighed and sat by her son's bedside, holding his hand.

" I was young, and after Anthony's father left...I thought I was in love with him, he was so good to me... he mostly ignored Anthony...and I thought that was odd...it wasn't until Kevin was born that...it started, but Anthony never told me what was going on..." She replied, Kalel sniffled as she layed down and elevated the bed.

" It wasn't until I noticed how...odd he'd ben acting that I made him tell me...I worry about him alot, and with everything thats been going on..." She said softly, Kalel's heart went out to her... she felt immensely sorry for the woman before her...no one should deserve this.

* * *

" So, you did come." Said Frank, when Ian and Anthony walked towards them, Anthony turned away, whilst Ian stood strong, ready to defend Anthony in anyway he could.

"Shut up Frank." Said Matt, when Frank smacked him in the face.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Anthony, immediately going over to Matt, who clung to Anthony's side and held his bruised face.

"You can do whatever to me, but you do not hurt my little brother." Said Anthony defensively, his arm around Matt's shoulder defensively, Ian, Mari, Sohinki, and Lasercorn immediately stood between Anthony, Matt and Frank...they were there to help Kalel and Anthony, and that was what they were going to do.

"So step off." Said Ian, Frank scoffed and walked away.

"Thanks guys, said Anthony, graciously, the others turned back, and smiled back at him, Ian flashed a thumbs up, and smirked.

"I told ya man, we got your back." Said Ian, Matt sniffled and clung to Anthony's shirt tighter, the others quickly went to go give Anthony and Matt some space, by sitting with Kimberly.

"Hey, its ok." Said Anthony, rubbing his back gently, he knelt down and smiled at his brother comfortingly.

" What he said, you're...you're not gonna get chopped up and..and.."

"No, no, no, no." Said Anthony, hugging him tightly, "No I'm not, Ian and the others won't let anything happen to me, I promise." The conversation he had earlier with Ian in the car immediately came to mind.

Matt hugged Anthony, not wanting to let go, he sniffled and dried his tears.

"I'm gonna go check up on Kevin, ok? " Said Anthony, immediately Matt began to panic, Anthony calmed him down, he really hoped Matt didn't get panic attacks like him and his mother.

Matt sighed and went to go sit with the others, Kimberly was nestled between Mari and Ian, and sleeping against Mari's side. Matt sighed and rubbed his cheek.

Anthony stepped into the room, to be met with Kalel's loving gaze.

"Hi," She said weakly, Anthony smiled and imediately wrapped his arms around her, she hugged him back, and rubbed his back, she was so glad he was safe...

"I love you so much." Said Anthony, she smiled back at him, and kissed his lips, when she noticed the bruise on his face...

" Did she hurt you, or was it..." She trailed off, Anthony turned away...he didn't want Kalel to be angry with her father.

" Yeah..." He replied, before kissing her and holding her, he looked up as his mother walked up to him, Anthony and Kalel seperated as he hugged his mother, who held him.

"I'm so sorry mom,"

"No baby, I don't blame you...I blame her...she's the one whose causing you and everyone of us this much heartache." She replied, Anthony sighed, he was greatful his mother didn't blame him at all...

* * *

Beth stood by the hospital, when she saw Anthony's step father walk out and stand next to her, as he took out a cigarrette.

"Need a light?" She asked, pulling out a lighter.

"Thank you." He replied, after lighting his cigarette. She nodded, and put it away, before continuing.

"You seem stressed, let me guess family troubles?" She asked, Frank scoffed in response, before nodding, and dumping his problems on the girl.

"Ah, yeah...what if I were to tell you, I could fix your little family troubles?" She asked, looking up at him, he quirked an eyebrow up before looking down at her...he noticed her prominantly blond hair, and remembered how the assailant who attacked his son had blond hair. Immediately he glared at her making her chuckle.

"Relax Papa wolf, look I love Anthony, I want him...and I'm gonna have him, you hate him, and want him gone...total opposites...or...something similar?" She asked,

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Oh simple, I'll terrorize him, do the usual stalker things, like taking pictures, watch him follow him...that sort of thing...I'm gonna make his life hell, and one by one, those little friends might have some...accidents, if you get my drift...and when he's broken, when he loses everything...you bring him to me...and everyone wins...got it?" She asked, extending her hand out.

He smirked and shook her hand..


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Jeez, are you guys psychic? LoL, How did you know I planned for something to happen to Ian, well anyway thanks for your reviews, faves and followes I'm super glad you enjoy this story, and trust me if you guys hated Frank before, you will loathe him in this chapter. XD**

* * *

Anthony, went over to Kevin's bedside and sat down, he sighed and held his little brother's hand.

"Hey tough guy," He said softly, " I'm sorry...this is all my fault, I'm the big brother...it should be me protecting you Kev, not the other way around." His brother had always been protective of him, more than he was over Matt and Kimberly...as much as Anthony told him not to be...

He just hoped his little brother would be ok... he'd never forgive himself if his brother, or anyone else died because of this...because of him...

Kevin slowly opened his eyes, and held Anthony's hand tightly...

"Ant..." He whispered in a hoarse voice, Anthony's eyes widened.

"Yeah, its me Kev, I'm here." Said Anthony, he was joyful that his brother had woken up...that he was ok, Anthony's mother immediately went beside him, Kevin groaned in pain, clutching at his side.

" I'll go get the doctor, " said his mother immediately exiting the room, Ian walked in and looked over at Kalel.

"Is everything ok, are you guys ok?" He asked in worry,

"We're fine, Kevin's awake." She replied, greatfully, she motioned for him to come closer. Ian furrowed his brows and did so...Ian had become like a brother to her, in the time she and Anthony had dated. She looked back at Anthony, who nodded and went back to talking to Kevin, before she looked back up at Ian.

"Ian, I have a bad feeling about Frank." She whispered, as Ian sat down by her bedside.

"Look, Kal I know he's a douche but-"

"No hear me out, that man is a monster and I don't want him anywhere near Anthony, Matt, or Kimberly...got it?" She replied, she knew Frank would never hurt Kevin...it was the other three she was worried for. Ian nodded, seeing the desperation in her face...she sighed and gripped her shoulder tightly...

" You ok?" Asked Ian, Anthony immediately looked over at Kalel worriedly.

"I'm fine, my shoulder just hurts like hell..." She replied, they looked at Kevin, when he coughed, and wheezed for a second.

"Ant...sh...she knew my name...and...I did...I didn't...t-t-tell her." Said Kevin, Anthony's eyes widened...none of his fans knew about his brothers that well, except for Matt who was in a few videos...and he hadn't said his brothers names in his Draw My Life...so how did she know?

Ian and Kalel exchanged worried glances, the doctor walked in followed by Anthony's mom.

"No, no...Ant...no...no don't go...no." Pleaded Kevin, as Anthony was being told by the doctors to leave, and only legal guardians could be in the room.

" Please just let him stay in here." Said his mother, the doctor sighed and allowed Anthony to stay...Kalel looked up at Ian, he sighed and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best." He said, she smiled back at him...she knew he would...she had faith in him. She turned to Anthony, holding Kev's hand and staying by his side, as the doctors did their job. She hoped her feeling was wrong.

Ian sighed and sat down, rubbing his temples from the emotional rollercoaster. He saw Sohinki talking to Matt, with neither Lasercorn or Mari to be found.

" Where did they go?" He asked, Sohinki looked over at him.

"Lasercorn had to go to the bathroom, and Mari went to go get Matt something to drink." He explained, Ian sighed and leaned back in his seat...he was starting to become very paranoid. Matt went over to Ian, Ian smiled at the twelve year old.

"Hey kiddo, you're not tired? it is pretty late." Said Ian, Matt shook his head and sat down next to Ian. Sohinki, turned, and began to use his phone, tuning them out to give them privacy.

" No, I can't sleep." Said Matt, Ian wrapped a comforting arm around him, making the twelve year old lean against his brother's best friend.

" I'm scared...I mean...first Kalel, then Kev...what if its me or my mom...or Kimberly next, or...or..what if she does what Frank said and..and..." He cried, Ian gently shushued him and rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey, hey,hey I promise, nothing bad is going to happen to you, or anyone...not on my watch, ok?" Said Ian, trying to make him feel better. Matt nodded his head, and clung to Ian's side...when he saw Frank coming, Ian narroed his eyes.

"Matt, stay here with Sohinki," He ordered, before getting up.

"Uh-oh, should we intervene?" Asked Lasercorn, returning from the bathroom, with Mari, Sohinki looked back, and shook his head.

"No, if it gets bad, then we'll go." He replied, he hoped Ian knew what he was doing.

" Ok, lets set the record straight here, I hate you, you hate me we're pretty much even, and I swear if you touch either of those kids, or Anthony I will beat the ever loving shit out of you." Threatened Ian, glaring daggers at the man...a deep almost paternal sense flared... as he did so...

"I'm not afraid of you Ian, you're just some dirty bowl haired punk, who needs to mind his own business, got it...you and her, you don't see what I see ok. He's a smartass, goodfornothing, peice of shit, who needs to be put in his place...but I won't need to worry, when she gets him an-" He was interrupted by Ian punching him in the face, Lasercorn and Sohinki immediately rushed over and got inbetween them.

"Both of you knock it off!" Exclaimed Mari, glaring mostly at Frank before looking at Ian, and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ian, please just ignore him, we're in a hospital its not worth it." Said Mari, Ian sighed and turned back, Anthony's mom went over and gave Ian an apologetic look...Frank scowled...he knew just which next person Beth should go after...while he hated his ex-stepson, he thought Ian and the others could definetly have done better...but he guessed Ian had to be taught that lesson the hard way.

After awhile, Anthony said his goodbye to Kevin, and Kalel who was told of the plan, and agreed that it was definetly safe.

"Mom, can I stay with Anthony?" Asked Matt, not really wanting to be seperated from his brother...especially after what just happened.

"Honey, I'm not sure I mean...he's staying with Ian, and-"

"Its ok Mrs P." Said Ian, smiling reassuringly, Anthony nodded and hugged his mother. She sighed and allowed him to stay over, the car ride was silent, as all three were exhausted. They explained the situation to Joven and Melanie, who immediately felt sympathetic and hugged Anthony and his brother.

Matt, shared a bed with Anthony, with Anthony taking the window side...just in case...he couldn't stop thinking about what Kevin had said...how had she known his name...then he remembered earlier...how had she gotten his cellphone number?

The next morning, Ian and Anthony went to go to Anthony's house, and get him a change of clothes, while Joven and Melanie went to go take Matt home, and relieve Sohinki, Mari and Lasercorn from watch duty.

Anthony and Ian walked into the house, apprehensively, Anthony followed behind Ian...just in case...he hoped that nothing would go wrong today...when he heard something crash downstairs.

"I'll go check it out." Said Ian, Anthony immediately grabbed Ian's arm and pulled him back.

"No Ian, I'm not letting you get hurt...I'll go, its me she wants anyway." Said Anthony, Ian placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, and said...

"No, you stay, I'm not letting you get hurt either." before going down the stairs, Anthony followed close behind him...not wanting his best freind to get hurt. Ian looked back at Anthony, when something stabbed him in the back...literally...Anthony's eyes widened...Ian groaned as the knife was dug in further...he cried out as Beth twisted it.

Anthony tied to move...but the fear left him paralyzed, Ian toppled over, and Beth ran...Anthony immediately knelt down and tried to help Ian...she was probably gone...but all he was concentrating on was helping his best friend...

After calling 911, he tried to stop the bleeding as Ian's face was turning chalk white...

"No, no, no, please Ian...please...the police will be here soon...just please hold on" He pleaded, Ian groaned in pain...feeling the blood slowly leaving his body, he looked up at Anthony, and smiled...

" Ant...I'm sorry...I should've ...p-payed attention more...then-"

"No, it wasn't your fault...now please, just hang on" Said Anthony, wincing as Ian coughed out blood.

"Its probably...probably better right?...I mean...e-ever since we started...people liked you more...I mean...I...I'm just the fat...idiot...thats how they ...they see me...they-" he was interrupted by Anthony.

"Shut up!...remember what you told me Ian?" He cried, his vision becoming blurry as he wondered when the cops would be arriving..." Ok, they are scum, our true fans love you... how do you think Melanie would feel, if you weren't there, do you know what that would do to your mom, and everyone else...to me, you're my best friend in the whole world. I want you to be happy with the woman you love, I want to be your best man at your wedding Ian...you're going to live up to old age, and you're gonna die surrounded by your loved ones.

I'm not letting you die here because I'm your best friend, and best friends have each others backs...now stop blaming yourself, and stop trying to push me away, because in case you haven't noticed... I'm not going anywhere...you're stuck with me" Said Anthony, Ian smiled up at his best friend...when he started closing his eyes...

"No...no...no, no, no, Ian...Ian wake up...wake up...please Ian wake up" Pleaded Anthony, the tears trailing down his cheeks...he was reminded of yesterday,when this had happened to Kalel...this was all his fault...all of it...

Outside, Beth ran to the car and quickly took off the mask, having hidden the knife. She looked at Frank at the wheel and smirked.

"Nice call there, This'll definetly break him..." She said smugly, he smirked and began driving...that was all he'd ever wanted...to see Anthony broken and dropped a peg.

* * *

**Ian is not dead...had to get that out of the way, so as not to scare you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, so...yeah here we are at lucky number 13 XD, and I know that Kalel and Anthony are engaged (trust me I fangirled so hard), but I wrote the story before they were engaged. So, their still boyfriend/girlfriend here...and if you thought last chapter was bad, this one is going to be especially brutal on Anthony. Let us begin our story**

* * *

"He's lucky she didn't hit his spinal cord, otherwise he'd be paralyzed." Said the doctors...Anthony was beyond greatful...he was greatful his friend wasn't going to die...but he had lost alot of blood...he looked up as Melanie, Joven, Mari, Lasercorn and Sohinki walked in. He looked away from Melanie...she looked so broken and hurt...

"I'm sorry Mel..." He said, solemnly, Melanie immediately hugged Anthony.

"Its not your fault...I swear if I get my hand on her I'll-" Melanie stopped and took a deep breath as the tears came. Anthony hugged her back, he knew she was angry...he was too. She let him go, and sat by Ian's bedside...holding his hand tenderly.

Anthony sniffled, first his girlfriend...then his brother...and now his best friend...he had to stop this before anyone else he cared about got hurt. He looked over at the others and motioned for them to step outside, they followed very confused...

" Guys, I want you to know that...I'm really glad Ian and I met you guys...I mean, you guys...you've become some of my best friends...but...I'm not gona let you get hurt..." Said Anthony, Mari immediately held her hand up.

"Ok, stop right there...I have watched enough anime to know, that this is the part where you try to push us away...its not gonna work." Said Mari, it hurt her to see him this way...then again she didn't blame him.

Anthony looked from her to Sohinki, Joven, and Lasercorn, who stood behind Mari looking just as determined as she was.

" You and Ian have become our best friends too...we're a family...in a way if you think about it, yeah we mess with each other, but deep down we really do love one another. And we're not going to let her hurt you...on the contrary, we're just gonna have to work harder." Said Sohinki, Anthony sighed and looked away...he wanted to believe them but it was hard.

"Look Anthony, don't beat yourself up...you're better than that, ok one of the reasons I love working with you and Ian is because of how positive you guys are...if something goes wrong, you and Ian are always the first ones to laugh and make a joke, to try and cheer everyone up, and you try to fix it...so lets see some of that positivity...huh?" Said Joven, hoping to make his friend feel better...

"Or do you want to be left alone for a little while?" Asked Mari softly, Anthony nodded and went to go sit down

" 'Lets see that positivity' really Joven?" Asked Lasercorn.

"At least I tried, you didn't even say anything." Retorted Joven, Mari and Sohinki, immediately bopped the both of them in the back of the head to get them to stop.

"Enough, ok Anthony, needs our help...now more than ever...so heres what we're gonna do, tonight Melanshire will stay, Joven since Melanie is mostly gonna stay with Ian, you'll look after Kevin and Kalel, while Lasercorn, you stake out Anthony's parents house...just in case. And Mari and I will stay with Anthony..." The others nodded.

"Where is he?" The group immediately looked back to see Ian's mom walking over, very distressed, they immediately pointed to the room...

Melanie looked up, tears falling down her cheeks.

Ian's mom went over, tears forming in her eyes...no, no...this couldn't happen, this wasn't happening...her baby was in the hospital bed. Melanie stood up, only to be hugged by Ian's mother...

"I'm so sorry." Said Melanie, Ian's mother sobbed on Melanie's shoulder...she looked at Ian on the hospital bed, it was so strange to see him perfectly still, when he was always bouncing around with all of this energy...Melanie saw Anthony in the doorway, she shook her head, remembering how Kalel's parents acted yesterday.

Ian's mom pulled away from her, making Melanie immediately stop and look at the ground. Ian's mom turned, to see Anthony...she knew he was a victim as well...she knew that it wasn't really his fault...but her baby...the baby she loved, and was one of her joys...was in the hospital because of him...

"Its not his fault, really, I mean Ian wouldn't want you to blame Anthony, I mean I'm angry too but..." Said Melanie, trying to protect Anthony, Ian's mother turned her gaze to Melanie.

"Then I guess you don't love my son as much as I thought you did" She replied, Melanie gasped and shook her head, unable to believe she would say that.

" Mrs. Hecox, Melanie didn't do anything wrong." Said Anthony, coming to Melanie's defense " It is my fault...he wouldn't be in here if it weren't for me...It should've been me, I told Ian not to go...but you know how stubborn he is...I'm sorry, I know it wan't change anything...but I really am sorry...I know you're mad and you have every reason to be, but don't take it out on Mel..."

Ian's mom looked at Anthony, she knew it was wrong...it wasn't like he asked for this to happen, but her duty as a mother was to keep her children safe, and right now being around Anthony wasn't safe for Ian...where they were, and Ian's condition had proved her point.

"Stay away from my son." She replied coldly, before going over to Ian's bedside. Anthony looked down and walked out, ignoring his other friends...he stopped when he reached Kalel and Kevin's room...Kalel looked up at him, he saw tears going down her cheeks...he went over and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." Said Kalel softly, Anthony sighed and just let her hug him, he didn't blame Ian's mom, remembering what his own mother told him yesterday...she was just angry and wanted someone to blame...and Anthony was ok with that..it was his fault anyway.

" Anthony." Anthony and Kalel looked up, to see a man, in a black suit at the doorway.

" Reg, um Kalel this is my current stepdad, and Matt and Kimberly's dad, Reg, this is my girlfriend Kalel."

" Hello." Said Kalel, awkwardly as she shook his hand.

" Pleasure, I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances." Said Reginald, shaking her hand. She nodded in response.

"May I borrow my stepson for a moment?" He asked poltely, Kalel looked up at Anthony, who gave her a reassuring smile as he follwed after his stepfather...at least he didn't rub her the wrong way like Frank did.

" I thought you were on a business trip." Said Anthony, that had been why Frank had been driving his mother around everywhere.

"I came back the minute your mother called and told me what was going on...I also might've punched Frank in the face for hitting my son...but then again, a parent does whatever they can to protect their child." He replied...and Anthony knew where this was going.

" Why're you here?" Asked Anthony, though he had a hunch why.

" Anthony, I love you like my own son...I do, but...I can't risk Matt and Kimberly's safety by allowing them around you...my son is afraid of going down the street even...and thats not what I want...you understand right?" He asked, using his lawyer voice. Anthony looked down at the ground, his heart breaking...wondering what else was going to be taken from him.

"I understand you love them very much, but if you really loved them, you'd stay away until everything blows over." He replied, Anthony sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I get it...just can I at least say goodbye, for now at least...I don't exactly know when she'll stop." Said Anthony, trying to keep the sarcasm away from his tone. Reg, called the house, handing the phone to Anthony, who went to go sit down.

Reg looked over at Kalel who was shaking her head at him.

"I'm not the bad guy here." Said Reg, going over to her bedside.

"Ok, look, I get it...parents want whats best for their kids, but look what this is doing to him? Its not enough, that I almost got brutally murdered, and have to stay here for a week, getting all the blood I lost back, and waiting for my shoulder to heal. His brother is injured severely and is in a possible coma, and his best friend is in critical condition, but now you're taking away one of the few things still keeping him going...hasn't he suffered enough?" She asked, before coughing, and groaning.

" What can I do, Frank is damn protective of Kevin, and look what happened to him because he was around Anthony...I'm not letting the same thing happen to my children." He replied, Kalel looked at him sympathetically.

"Anthony's your child too, maybe not by blood...but you married his mother ergo, he's your son...ok, this whole 'he's not my kid' thing you're doing needs to end...because I expect that from Frank, who is a child abusing, monster in my eyes...not from you...if you love Anthony as much as you say you do...you'll take my words to heart." She replied, Reg looked down at his hands...

"Hey Matt um listen...I'm...I'm not gonna be coming around as much." Said Anthony, this was killing him on the inside, but it was what needed to be done.

_"Why?" _Asked his brother on the other line.

" Because, well...with everything thats going on...I think it would be best if I didn't come over, and...Matt look, I want you to promise me something ok..."

"_ Ok"_ Said Matt, wondering where his brother was going with this.

" Since Kevin's here in the hospital, and I'm...not gonna be around as much, I want you to take care of Kimmy ok? Listen to mom, and do as she says...you know she loves you, and wants whats best...listen to your dad, he does what he does because he loves you, and wants you safe...and...take care of Bukki for me, and Matt...know that I love you and Kimberly so, so, so much...ok?" Said Anthony, he didn't know when the stalker would stop...so he might as well make this good, and tell them he loved them since he didn't know when he'd see them again.

" _Matt, is zat Anfuhnee, leh me talk!, I wanna say hi!" _Exclaimed Kimberly, he smiled as Kimberly, was handed the phone...he'd miss them both.

_" Hi Anfuhnee! Mama says Kalel is up! is zat twu? is Ian dere? "_

"Um Kim, listen Kalel is awake and Ian...Ian's sleeping right now, you know how lazy he can get..."

"_ Are you sad?"_

"N-no, um listen Kimmy, I'm not gonna be visiting for awhile, ok? I need you to take care of Bukki for alittle bit longer..."

"_ Ok..."_ Said Kimberly, Anthony sighed and cleared his throat.

"I love you, both of you so very, very much...ok? And I promise, when everythings ok, I'll take you guys wherever you wanna go, ok?

"_ Ok..."_

He looked up as Reginald came back, after saying goodbye, he stood up, and handed him his phone back.

" Y'know between you and Frank, you're not that bad of a step-dad...really." Said Anthony, Reginald averted his gaze, and walked way...Anthony sat down and buried his face in his hands... Mari sat down next to him and hugged him, Joven,sat on his other side and hugged him,...he really needed that hug.

Around the corner Beth leaned against the wall, she sighed and wiped away her tears...and stood strong, the little speech may have touched her heart...not enough to decide to leave Anthony alone however. Anthony belonged to her, he didn't need those peons...all they needed was each other...she looked back at Anthony...

Yes, he was broken...but not enough, she wanted him completely broken, enough so that all he would need was her...like it was meant to be...still, how to break him...she smirked, of course...how else to break him than the other two brats...

She calmly walked outside, to the car, and sat down.

"So hows your black eye?" She asked, with a teasing smile. Frank growled and glared at her.

" Anyway, how well do you get along with the other kids?" She asked, Frank shrugged his shoulders.

" Just ignore em', the kid is even mouthier than Anthony...and the girl.. shes annoying" He stopped for a second earning him a disgusted look from Beth.

"Ok, so not good then...great, then you should have no problem using them as bait, in the mean time...I have a little surprise for Mel and Joven..." She replied, with a small smirk.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Ok, so this is the next chapter in and this is definetly where even more shit is about to go down XD. And thank you to, Creek Grrl for ehlping me think of an awesome way to break Anthony even more...God I sound like Beth, lol **

**Also, I'm putting up 'Vidcon Adventures', and 'Smosh and Snow White' for adoption, if anyone wants to continue them. All you have to do is ask. XD**

**anyway on to the story.**

* * *

" What kind of surprise?" He asked, she smirked and began applying her make up.

"Easy, the plan is simple, I waltz in, lure Joven out to the parking lot. Where you, come and bash his head in...not enough to kill him mind you, but just enough to knock him out. The only ones I truly want dead are Kalel and Ian...the others don't bother me as much." She explained, Frank looked back at her, making her lift an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked in annoyance.

"Why only those two?" He asked, curiously.

" Because their the ones Anthony's closest to, there's no doubt in my mind that he doesn't care about all them, but Ian is...his special, bestest friend in the world, there's no doubt about that...he keeps Anthony going by giving him what Kalel can't...someone who understand him fully, who is platonically...his perfect match...and Kalel...she's his girlfriend...and she gives him what Ian can't...someone to hold at night, and oh so much more..." She explained, glaring infront of her...

"However, you take away those two things...and you have one broken, but not so broken Anthony Padilla..." She replied,

"Well then why're we attacking Joven and Ian's girl?" He asked, making her shrug her shoulders.

"Oh thats just for fun...and to drive Anthony just alittle bit further away from his friends...but, the main course...is his siblings. he loves them alot...but tell me, why don't you like him...your son is included in that." She replied, looking up at Frank, she smirked as his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

" He's not my kid, first and foremost, he has his own dad so why should I give a crap about him...he was a lazy, good for nothing, smartass, who made my life hell. Always following me around, and trying to do stuff together...it was annoying, he got it though as he got older...and then when Kevin was born...he turned my kid against me...everytime I tried to teach him his place, Kevin would stand up fo him. Then my wife left me...I lost everything because of him." Said Frank, Beth had to stop herself from attacking him...

He was needed for her plan...even if he was pissing her off...when she thought of something.

" Isn't his dad dead?" She asked, he shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Like I give a crap, he didn't even do a good job, and spoiled the kid rotten." He retorted, before turning to her.

"What're you gonna do to him anyway?" He asked.

" Keep him with me, all he'll ever need is me...thats all, and I'll have my fun, of course I'll heve to keep him broken, so once every month...I'll let you come over, and you can get out all that anger...just to keep him broken, so that in the end...he'll alway need me to care for him...just try not to go overboard ok?" She replied, making him smirk...

"Where are you going?" She asked, as he got out of the car.

"Going to se my son, that you put in there." He replied, making her roll her eyes, as she put her hair up.

Anthony sat by Kevin's bedside, and held his hand, he told Mari, Sohinki, and Lasercorn to go home and get some rest...they needed it after last night, and Joven was going to get lunch for him, Melanie and Kalel, who was currently sketching to give Anthony alone time with his brother.

" Hey tough guy, I hope you feel better...Ian is...he got hurt...but, he's gonna be ok, at least I hope so." Said Anthony, Kalel gave him a sympathetic note from atop her sketchpad. Anthony sighed, and rubbed his temples...supposedly if you talked to someone in a coma they could hear you...

and they'd come back...

" You know how he is, he's tough like you...anyway, um so Reg came over to say hi...I know you don't like him, because you think he's too strict, but he means well...and Kalel says hi too, she's up...and we all want you to wake up soon." Said Anthony softly, he sighed and held Kevin's hand...when he heard footsteps, he looked up as Frank walked in.

"I have to go now Kev, I love you." Said Anthony, gently brushing some hair out of his face. He got up and walked past Frank, to go sit next to Kalel, who immediately set her sketchpad down, and held Anthony's hand protectively. She looked at his eyes and noticed...there was hardly any warmth there anymore...they looked dull, and she noticed the bags underneath...he looked almost...broken, like he was going to give up any moment now.

Anymore, and that remaining warmth...that small, tiny little spark...would vanish.

" You made a mess of everything, first your girl there, then my son...and now Ian, deserved it too if-" Frank was interrupted by Anthony standing up, and punching him in the face. Kalel gasped, having never seen Anthony that angry.

" Shut up...Ian didn't deserve it, neither did Kalel or Kevin, I know its my fault you don't need to rub it in anymore..." Frank got up, and punched him back Kalel gasped once more, she groaned as she tried to sit up..or at least do something...her eyes widened at the blood dripping down Anthony's mouth. Frank pushed Anthony up against the wall, Kalel hurriedly pressed the call button, as Frank punched Anthony.

He stopped when the nurses rushed in.

"Remove him from my room please." Said Kalel, pointing at Frank, who immediately tried to struggle as he was led out. Kalel sighed, and looked up at Anthony...

" Are you ok?" She asked, using the tissue, to clean up the blood.

"Yeah, I just...I bit my toungue." He replied, Kalel gently pushed his bangs aside and kissed his cheek.

"I never saw you that angry...I didn't even know you could get that angry." She replied, Anthony shook his head.

" I never have a reason to." He replied, Kalel bit her lip, as she dabbed at the bruise on his brow. She kissed his cheek again, and hugged him tightly, he sighed and pulled away.

"No, you're the one in the hospital, it should be me taking care of you." Said Anthony, Kalel furrowed her brow...then there was his voice, it sounded so...hollow and quiet.

After awhile, it was time to go, Anthony bid Melanie and Joven goodnight, before going back to Ian's house with Mari and Sohinki, since his house was deemed unsafe. Anthony looked around at the house...had the house always been this quiet he wondered?

He looked at the kitchen table, where he and Ian were planning to do a lunchtime next week, they were going to try and eat Thai food again...he smiled softly imagining Ian being his usually goofy self...he looked at the ground, and...after everything...he was considering stopping these mailtimes...it only took one person to ruin things for everyone...and he was definetly, alot more aware.

He ignored Mari and Sohinki, and went to the editing room...today was wednesday, and he realized he hadn't even updated...he sighed and decided to just post up an old one...when he thought of something. He took the camera and began recording.

"Ok, normally Ian would probably join in for a joke or something...but Ian isn't going to...for awhile, " He sighed and explained everything that had happened.

"So, as of now I'm going to ask that you stop sending us stuff, I'm going to take off the P.O. Box, and once Ian's better, we'll finish up the boxes we have left, and that'll be the end of Mailtime with Smosh...because, it involves giving out our address, and I'm sure by this point, alot of you guys know it...but I'm not going to take anymore chances...and whoever you are...if you're watching this...please stop.

I don't want anyone else to get hurt...just please, please stop...I don't know why you're doing this, but it needs to end...thats all." Anthony sighed and stopped recording...he looked out the window, he felt like he was being watched...he hoped she got the message.

Beth went back to the car, where they proceeded to go to the hospital... she giggled as she took off the mask, and went back inside.

Joven walked into the room, where Melanie was at Ian's side, she looked up as he gently knocked on the door.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink, want something?" He asked, she smiled and shook her head, he nodded and went to Kalel and Kevin's room, where Kalel was flipping through the channels. Not feeling tired at all...and very anxious.

" Kalel, you want something to drink?" He asked.

"Yeah, can you bring me a milk or something please?" She asked, he nodded and walked away...when he saw a beautiful blond girl, by the vending machines. She looked at him and smirked,

"Hi." She greeted.

"Um hi..I'm...I have to get someything for a f-freiend..but, I'll b-be right back." He said nervously, making her chuckle, she went over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering something into his ear. making him blush furiously, making her laugh.

She took his hand and lead him away, against his better judgement. When they were at the parking lot, Joven immediately came back to his senses, when he remembered Kalel...when something smacked the back of his head...sending him toppling forward.

"Hey!" She gasped, as Lasercorn yelled out, she and Frank looked back as Lasercorn ran towards them angrily.

"Get in the car!" She exclaimed, both ran to the car, and sped out of there, Lasercorn was immediately at Joaven's side. He checked Joven's pulse...he was greatful he was still breathing...he'd been at Anthony's parents house when he had a feeling, and decided to go back to the hospital...he was glad he did...

"So what now?" Asked Frank, making her smirk.

" Now, we get one your other stepkids, which ones he closest to?" She asked, Frank shrugged his shoulders making her roll her eyes.

"Lets get the girl then..." She replied, as they drove on.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, Ok, so we're nearing the climax, and we have so many things going on,**

**Also, Vidcon Advetures is no longer up for adoption, and will now be written by Fan Girl V. 2.0. I know that story got bounced around alot, but she is an amazing writer, who is going to be so awesome I know it XD.**

**Anyway, lets start.**

* * *

Lasercorn helped Joven up, he slung Joven's arm around his shoulder, and had the taller man lean on him. As they made their way into the hospital, Joven groaned and with his other hand, rubbed his sore head...he was just glad Lasercorn had shown up when he did...He thought back to the girl, before remembering how the attacker had blond hair...how could he have missed that?

"Thanks Lasercorn." Said Joven greatfully, Lasercorn smirked.

"Don't mention it, besides, I've got your back." Said the shorter man, as nurses immediateately went over to help Joven, while Lasercorn explained what happened...he stopped when he remembered it hadn't been just the girl...Frank had been there as well...

His eyes widened, in realization, yesterday beforehand...Ian and Frank had a fight, and then Ian was attacked..what if he was working together with her?

He quickly took out his cellphone and called the police, he had to get Frank behind bars...him and that girl before they could hurt anyone else...only to be met with the cop from earlier...who hung up the minute Lasercorn tried to explain...he groaned and decided to call Sohinki, at least he and Mari could keep Anthony safe.

Matt laid in bed, staring around at the shadows that seemed to get darker and longer...he wasn't five anymore...there were no more monsters... he tried to tell himself...he jumped up slightly as he heard a small crash in the kitchen.

His eyes widened in fear...

he gulped and slowly walked outside...where he saw a woman wearing a babydoll mask, he gasped as she looked up and spotted him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked, He turned and ran to his room, immediately closing the door and locking it, before sinking to his knees...he was next...unless it was Kimberly.

Beth smirked behind the mask as she went to one of the rooms open, and saw the faint glow of a nightlight. She walked into the room, and smirked at the sight of the little girl asleep on the bed. She picked her up, and carried her away out of the house...

Matt peeked out the door, to make sure she was gone...and rushed into his parents room.

"You're sure it was him ?" Asked Anthony, once he, Sohinki and Mari were at the hospital. After having heard everything from Lasercorn, they had immediately gone to the hospital to check on Joven. Who groaned as he held the icepack to his head. Lasercorn patted his shoulder, Anthony looked down...he knew Frank had always hated him...but this was too much...

He remembered when he was younger...his mother told him he was getting a stepfather...and he thought it was one of the most exciting things in the world...but Frank mostly ignored him, and pushed him away...and he had no idea why...as much as Anthony tried to show his step-father that he loved him...Frank never showed any sings of caring.

When Kevin was born...Frank had begun punching him, and all love for his stepfather had died...still, he never thought that he would actually do something like this.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his cellphone ringing...

The others saw Anthony's face turn pale...and his eyes widen...he immediately went over and grabbed the keys from Sohinki before running out of the hospital, ignoring them. He ran to the car, and drove off towards Frank's house...

His mother had called to tell him that Kimberly had been kidnapped by the woman...and if Frank was working together with her, then clearly he had to know something...right?

Kimberly whimpered as she looked up at the lady infront of her, Frank sat not far from her...holding a knife.

" I want my momy...I want my daddy...I want Anfuhnee." She cried, Beth raised up her hand, making Kimberly whimper, more. She sniffed and felt the hot tears trail down her cheeks...Beth stared down at her coldly.

"I want Anthony too, but we both can't have him honeybun...but you know, I don't really think Anthony loves you as much as he says he does. " She replied cooly, Kimberly tilted her head to the side.

"Don't you think he's tired of you always following him around, he spares your feelings out of kindness...but secretly dearie...he hates you." Said Beth, Kimberly's eyes widened...no...that was a lie right? Anthony would never hate her...never right?

Anthony made his way to the door, and hurriedly rang the doorbell, after a few minutes Frank opened it and glared down at him.

"What do you want?" He asked, trying not to smirk at the desperate look in Anthony's eyes.

"I know what you're doing...you're working for her...I'm sorry Frank...I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much, but whatever it is I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry...now please, please let her go." Pleaded Anthony, his heart shattering when he heard Kimberly crying out his name...He tried to run past Frank, when the older man punched him in the stomach and pushed him to the floor.

Frank chuckled as he closed the door...Anthony cried out in pain, as he slammed his foot down on Anthony's back. He tried to stand, only for Frank to pin him down...he looked up, tears falling down his cheeks as Kimberly's cries could be heard inside...followed by the sounds of a belt...

He struggled to get away...he had to save her...he looked back at his old stepfather.

"Please...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...she doesn't deserve this..." He replied, Frank scoweled at him, and yanked his head up by the roots of his hair.

"No, but you deserve this...you took away everything from me, so why shouldn't I return the favor? You're a lazy, good for nothing, smart aleck, bastard...you ruined your parents' marriage...you ruined my marriage...you turned my son and my wife against me...you ruined everything, and yet everyone loves you! " Anthony cried out, as he slammed Anthony's face down...Anthony sniffed and looked up at him...

"I didn't know...At first...I was so glad to have a stepdad...I mean...I thought it was going to be the coolest thing ever...I wanted us to be...to be a family...at least until you started using me as a punching bag...I will go away...I will do anything just please...please stop." Pleaded Anthony, as his baby sister's cries rang in his ears...he wanted this to end...

And if staying with her meant his baby sister's and everyone else's he cared about's safety?

He'd do it...The door opened, to reveal the stalker...she smirked at the look in his eyes...she could see it...he was crumbling...slowly bit by bit, he was beginning to break.

" Please...I'll stay with you..." Said Anthony,

" Forever?" She asked, relishing how completely broken he was...he nodded his head...she looked up at Frank and motioned for him to get off...which he did so, Anthony slowly got to his hands and knees, he struggled to not let his tears fall...he wasn't going to show weakness infront of them...he wasn't going to cry...he got up and went over to Kimberly, curled up into a small ball on the bed... crying.

"Kimmy..." He whispered... gently running his hand through her hair...she looked up at him with the biggest kicked puppy face he'd ever seen. She immediately hugged him, and cried on his shoulder, Anthony gently rubbed her back, the tears trailing down his cheeks...

he sighed, and looked up as Beth gave him five minutes before slamming the door shut.

" For what?" Asked Kimberly frightned, Anthony bit his lip...wondering how to explain to his baby sister that they might never see each other again...he wondered about everyone else...about Kalel and Ian...about his mother...what would they say? How would they feel?

He looked at Kimberly and gave her a warm smile...not wanting what could possibly be her last memory of him, to be of him crying.

"Nothing...everythings gonna be ok, ok? um...I love you, so, so much...tell mom and the others that...that I said I love you...and I'm sorry..." He replied, his voice cracked slightly...Kimberly's eyes widened...was this because he hated her like the lady said?

"Do you hate me?" She asked, Anthony's eyes widened, as he enveloped his baby sister in a hug.

"No, I could never hate you...never, ever, ever," He replied, wondering if Frank or the girl had told her that...he sighed and held her...letting her hug him, and cry...

" Its time...Franks going to take her back." Said the girl, Kimberly whimpered and clung to Anthony tighter...Frank went over and got her, she screamed and cried out for Anthony, her arms reached out towards him as she called out to him...Anthony could only watch...

Beth looked back and smirked at the now truly broken Anthony Padilla...at last she had what she wanted...

" And you didn't follow him?" Asked Melanie, once they'd told her what had happened...when they heard a groaning noise...they looked back at Ian on the bed...his eyelids fluttered open...before looking at the others...

"Ian!" Exclaimed Melanie, immediately going over to him...Ian groaned, and coughed...before looking around, and realizing..

"Wheres Anthony?" He asked weakly...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**ok guys, so I hope you guys like this chapter, XD, ok here we go.**

* * *

Ian's eyes widened as his friends filled him in on just what happened...he felt horrible, Anthony had pretty much had almost everything taken away from him...and now his friend was gone...the others said they didn't know where he was.

" Try his cell, " Said Ian...getting more and more worried by the minute...Anthony wasn't great at thinking things through when he was emotional...and right now...he was very, very emotional.

"He's not awnsering at all." Said Mari, after they all tried several times. Ian groaned and began to take the I.v.s and stuff out...He was not backing down without a fight, he was going to find Anthony, and he was going to put an ending to this nightmare once and for all.

" Ian, what're-"

" We have to help him...I'm not going to sit around and let anything else happen to Anthony, ok...he's been through enough, and I think I have a feeling where he went...so, lets get out of here and go look for him." Said Ian, the others looked at him warily.

"But Ian, you're injured ." Said Sohinki, Ian groaned, and got up...his eyes narrowed in determination.

"I'll be ok, now bring me a change of clothes, and Mel check me out please?" He asked, Melanie smiled and nodded before going off...she was worried...but Ian was strong...at least she hoped he'd be alright...Lasercorn rushed off to his car, to go to Ian's house.

After a few minutes, Reg walked past Ian's room, Ian furrowed his brow and went outside. The older man turned when he saw Ian.

"I thought.."

"I am...what're you doing here?" Asked Ian disdainfully.

"I came to find Anthony, Kimberly went missing but Frank brought her back and he's not awnsering his cellphone, so I came to tell him so he wouldn't worry." He explained, Ian narrowed his eyes wondering if Kimberly's disappearance, and Frank's role didn't have something to do with each other.

"I'm glad she's safe...but Anthony's gone missing too...and I think I know who did it, but then again its not like you'd care right?" He asked, Reg looked down before glaring back up at Ian.

"Listen, I love Anthony, I do...but my children need to be safe."

"And I get that...but you have alot of nerve telling him to stay away from his brother and sister. Tell me Reg, where were you when your wife, who is unable to drive I might add. Had to rely on Anthony and his grandmother to pick up groceries? Where were you when it was just Anthony who had to pick up the groceries after his grandma died, and had to take his brothers to the hospital if they got sick? Where were you, when Matt had nightmares? when he needed someone to comfort him? When he got good grades or even bad ones?

I'll tell you where...you left, and it was Anthony who had to do your job...ok, he had to help his mom through her panic attacks, deal with his own, and help raise yours and Frank's kid...and don't think that just because you came back, and had that little girl makes you any better...because it doesn't. You have no right, to tell him to stay away from anyone...least of all Matt and Kimberly.

Because Anthony would do anything for those kids, and I mean anything...like probably right now."

Reg looked down at the ground, both Ian's and Kalel's words echoing in his mind...it was true, he and his wife had sperated, only for him to return years later...and have Kimberly, and try again...but Ian was right...and so was Kalel...Anthony was just as much his son...and he'd failed him several times.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, looking up.

Ian sighed and told him, Reg clenched his hands tightly into fists, if Frank had hurt any of his children...the man would pay.

They looked up as a doctor came up, Melanie not far behind him.

"You get back into bed, or else." Threatened the doctor, Ian sighed.

"Look, I'll be right back ok, I just have to go do something." He replied, the doctor cleared his throat and pointed a meaty finger at Ian.

"You do it, or I will refuse to service you again." He threatened.

"Oh really, because I good sir, happen to be a lawyer, and I can assure you it is very much against the law to deny service to anyone under any circumstances." Said Reg, in total lawyer mode, Ian and Melanie smirked as the doctor became very flabbergasted. The doctor scoffed and allowed Ian to go before walking off just in time for Lasercorn to come back with clothes.

"Thanks." Said Ian looking from Lasercorn, to Melanie, to Reg, he went back into his room to go change.

" Are you done yet?" Asked a very bored Beth laying on Frank's couch flipping through the channels. After Frank took the little girl back, and returned she allowed him to take some of his anger out on Anthony as a sort of reward...she really regretted it now, considering how long he was taking.

" Now I am." Said Frank, walking out of the room, Beth immediately stood up.

"God what took you?" She asked in annoyance as she brushed past him...she walked into the room, where Anthony was laying on the bed...perfectly still, she went over and shut the door behind her.

"Why?" Asked Anthony weakly, as she climbed into bed, and rested Anthony's head on her lap...his face was tearstained, and his eyes were just...glassy and dazed, it was as if all of his joy was gone.

" Because I love you...I had a pretty good childhood...I became a substitute gymnastics teacher, and then...I saw you...it was your brother's middle school graduation I think it was? I fell in love...and I knew you were mine...I heard you were from Smosh and...I watched so many of your videos...I love you...and I'm only breaking you because... I want you with me..." She replied.

Anthony just lay there...he didn't really care...he was apathetic, but...he was in pain, he was sure Frank had cracked many of his bones, he felt the coppery, metallic taste of metal in his mouth...he knew that there wasn't anything left for him anymore...there would be no daring rescue...he was going to die

She sighed and lay next to him, wrapping her arms around him...a huge grin on her face as she kissed him.

Once Ian was dressed, they piled in the car, and after asking Anthony's mom where Frank lived sped off


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Well, here we are at the Climax, where Ian and the others rescue Anthony, I hope you guys enjoy it XD**

* * *

Beth smiled and lightly touched his stomach, causing him to groan and wince in pain...Beth furrowed her brow, and slowly lifted up his shirt...her eyes widened in horror at the large array of bruises on his torso. She knew Frank hated him...she didn't think it was this bad...she was horrified at...were...were those cigarette burns?

Now that she thought about it, there was the faint scent of tobacco in the room...then she noticed the welts...

"Boy, Frank did a number on you didn't he." She said solemnly, as she pulled his shirt back down...when she noticed the large bruises on Anthony's neck that looked like handprints...she bit her lip and took a deep breath before gently brushing her fingers through his hair...she tried to hide the small gnawing guilt...

Even if she did want Anthony broken...she was still appalled what Frank had done...

Anthony looked up at her...with his big ,broken, puppy like brown eyes... she shook her head and remained sitting there...tenderly stroking his face.

Ian and the others parked the car a block away from the house, and quickly tried to come up with a plan.

" K, we'll get in teams of two, we'll sneak in through the backyard, and try and see if we can find an open window or something...then, Mari and Sohinki, since you guys are the smallest you'll sneak in, and come open the back door for us, then we'll team up in two groups...one goup goes after her...just becareful. And the other group will go after the chick, while one other person finds Anthony, and calls the cops." Explained Ian.

The others nodded, and snuck over, into the backyard...where they found the bathroom window open.

"Yatta!" Whispered Mari, as she carefully hopped up, and sneakily entered the bathroom...being careful not to make a sound, as her foot touched the bathtub. She turned and helped Sohinki, both slowly exited the room making sure not to be spotted.

the hallway was long and narrow, with two other bedrooms but,...only one door, on one side...Sohinki slowly peeked through it, and saw Frank on the couch watching t.v., he looked back at Mari and nodded...when slowly they crept out of the hallway, behind Frank's couch. Another door behind him...where they heard a woman talking...

They narrowly made it to the kitchen and opened the back door...when Joven sneezed.

Frank got up, and saw them, he glowered at them, and knocked on the door.

"Beth, we got company, " He called out, Beth poked her head out, and saw them...

"Oh shit." She exclaimed,getting out of the room and closing the door, glaring up at him.

Ian and the others quickly got inside the house, Beth looked over at her bag on the coffee table...her knife portruding for it, she immediately made a mad dash for it, as did Mari when she noticed it. Both girls immediately grabbed the bag, and struggled to get the knife.

Melanie, and Joven immediately went to go help Mar, when Beth struggled to keep them away. She smirked as she got the knife, and stabbed Maris's hand, making her cry out.

"Mari!" Exclaimed Jove, Frank ran at Ian, who ducked, groaning as Frank kneed him in the stomach. Lasercorn and Sohinki tackled Frank to the ground. Beth turned and ran, knowing she was outnumbered, Joven, Melanie and Mari immediately ran after her, when she barricaded herself back into the room...with Anthony.

Frank got Lasercorn and Sohinki off, by bashing their heads against each other and shoving them off. Ian tackled him, and punched him in the face repeatedly., when Frank grabbed him by the roots of his hair, and pinned him down on the couch.

"You are seriously, more trouble than your worth Hecox." Said Frank, immediately beginning to strangle Ian, he glared at Frank...no he was not going to let Anthony down...he was not going to let them win. He punched Frank in the throat, making him let go, and kneed him in the balls.

Frank cried out, when Sohinki, and Lasercorn got him off of Ian...and Melanie wakked him upside the head with a beer bottle nearbye, knocking him out.

In the room...Beth glared as Joven, Mari, and Melanie were nearly busting the door down...she looked back down at Anthony and smiled.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Anthony...I really did love you...but this is the way it has to be, if I can't have you..neither can they..." She replied, before plunging the knife down. Anthony cried out in pain, as blood came from his mouth...she stabbed him again...just as Ian and Joven broke the door open.

Beth looked back and smirked.

"Too late...now we'll be together forever" She whispered, before slitting her own throat and toppling over.

"No...no, no, no..." Said Ian, as he and the others immediately ran over to Anthony, who was groaning and...in severe pain...

Melanie immediately got out her cellphone, and called 911, Anthony looked up at Ian and the others...his vision beginning to get blurry...the aching pain, coursing through his veins...

"Ian...you...you're ok..." Whispered Anthony, a small smile on his face. Ian and the others felt hot tears roll down their cheeks, Ian held Anthony's hand...and noticed how cold it was getting.

"Yeah, and everything's going to be ok now, ok Mel just called the police...their gonna get here soon...just hold on, please...just..." He stopped when he noticed the bruises...there were the bleeding stabwounds...and then the other wounds...his eyes widened, wondering just what happened...

"I'm so sorry Ant...I should've gotten here sooner...I let you down...I'm so sorry..." Cried Ian, Anthony held his hand tighter...

"No...y-you were the best friend...I could've ever asked for...th-th-thanks Ian..." Whispered Anthony, before closing his eyes...his hands going limp...

"No, no Anthony wake up! wake up! Anthony!" Cried out Ian, trying to get Anthony to wake up in vein...

* * *

**Anthony is not dead...I'm not that cruel, hmmmmm I am debating about killing Beth...well, yeah she can die, and just to warn you...next chapter will be very, very emotional...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them...**

**Whats this, an update for Stalker and its not 2 in the morning? LOL, I just felt in the mood to write this early, also not to worry Scary Smosh will be updated after this one. Thanks to CreekGrrl, for helping me come up with an idea for Sohinki's story...trust me its a good one XD Also, no Anthony will not die Beth won't get her satisfaction.**

**Ok, lets go...this is also, super long, as its the grand finale so...yeah**

* * *

Ian closed his eyes...Melanie wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and hugged him. Crying into his shoulder, as he held Anthony's hand...the sound of sirens in the distance...Ian sniffled as he clung to Anthony's cold hand. Memories swirled around in his mind, like a film...

Once the cops were there...they took Frank away in handcuffs...and carried both Beth and Anthony in stretchers, with the group following after in silence...Ian saw the officer from earlier...the one who'd blamed Anthony...who thought he was doing this for attention...who'd ignored Lasercorn's call.

He caught his gaze, and shook his head...it was his fault, just as much as it was Beth's and Frank's...the officer looked away from Ian...who clenched his hands into fists...he'd have loved to punch his face in...but that wasn't going to help Anthony...

They awnsered the Police's questions, Ian started from the beginning...and told the old police cheif about the skeptical officer...the cheif looked back at the officer, and motioned for him to go over.

"Is it true these young men asked for your help, but you didn't even take their claim seriously?" He asked, the officer nodded.

"I thought they were joking and making it up for attention" He mumbled.

" Any and all claims of stalking should be taken seriously, and investigated thoroughly...you're fired, come by my office tommorrow to leave your stuff." Said the cheif, before going back to interrogating Ian and the others. Once they were done, they went back to the hospital.

"Ian?" Said Melanie softly, as they walked in, her boyfriend had been quiet the entire way...not that she blamed him...she just wanted to be sure he wouldn't blame himself. Ian just looked down at the ground, when a doctor went over to them.

"Are any of you family of Mr. Padilla's?" Asked the doctor.

"In a way." Said Ian, the doctor looked from each of them before clearing his throat. and motioning for them to follow him.

"Along with the two stab wounds, there are also several welts, and minor bruises...however...he has several broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung,signs point to an attempted strangulation, and severe blood loss. " Explained the doctor, Ian's stomach churned...the others looked at each other worriedly.

"Is he going to live?" Asked, Ian, the doctor sighed cleared his throat again.

"Theres a very minimal chance." Said the doctor.

Ian nodded, as the doctor walked away, Ian was taken back to his room, while the others remained in the hall...Anthony was in surgery and none of them could go in...Ian laid in the hospital bed...wondering how he was going to explain this to Kalel...to Keven...to Anthony's mom...he closed his eyes to rest them,knowing he'd never be able to sleep with the worry...and guilt. He felt so...hollow and alone...like something was missing, he hoped Anthony would be ok...

_"Hey, I'm Ian..."_ _Said the eleven year old, with a big toothy grin. The dark haired boy immediately hid behind his backpack...he hated how Mrs. Goodale had assigned partners for this assignment. Especially since his parnter was the new transfer student. Ian sat down next to him, a few kids near their table laughed._

_"Hey Hecox, good luck working with that freak." They taunted, Ian glared at them in response._

_"He's not a freak, now back off before I punch you in your ugly firetrucking face." He retorted, the other boy looked up at him strangely._

_"Did you say Firetruck?" He asked in confusion..._

_"Yeah, it starts with f and ends with uck, firetruck." he replied happily, making the ther boy chuckle._

_"That is pretty funny...um...I'm Anthony by the way." Said Anthony shyly, making Ian smile and extend his hand out._

_"Nice to meet 'ya Anthony, we're gonna be best bros, I can tell." Said Ian triumphantly, he knew Anthony had a reputation for being extremely shy, and kind of weird...then again, a lot of kids thought Ian was weird too thanks to being the new transfer student...maybe all Anthony needed was a friend._

The next morning, Ian made his way out of his room dragging along the i.v., Anthony's mother was on the bench, being consoled by his mother and Reg, she looked up when she saw him and stood up.

"Mrs P. I"

Ian was cut off by her hugging him, as tightly as she could.

"No Ian, you have nothing to apologize for." Said Anthony's mother, Ian hugged her back when she smiled at him comfortingly.

"Infact, I should be thanking you...you saved his life." She replied, before letting him go. He smiled softly, feeling abit better... Before walking into Anthony's room, his smile vanishing upon seeing Anthony on the bed...Kalel next to him, in a wheelchair, and holding his hand.

"Anything?" He asked, she looked back at him and shook her head, while his heart was still beating...they weren't sure that he'd wake up...

Anthony looked around at the white room he was currently stuck in...he looked down, noticing that he had no more wounds.

"You've grown since the last time I saw you." Said a voice he hadn't heard in a while...he looked up to see his father standing there, a smile on his face. Anthony immediately went over and hugged his father tightly.

" Dad I...I missed you so much." Said Anthony, his voice cracking...his father hugged him just as tightly.

"I missed you guys just as much...still, I didn't think I'd be seeing you here for awhile." Said his father, Anthony immediately parted and looked at him oddly.

"Am I dead?" He asked, his father shook his head, making Anthony smile in relief, before looking around.

"Then where are we?"

"The In-between, its your choice, you can come with me, up there or you can go back to earth...I'd prefer you choose the latter though." Said his father, Anthony looked at him curiously making him chuckle.

"Son, as much as I love you, and as much as I'd love to have you up here with me...you and I both know you're needed down there, with your family and friends...they need you, and not to mention, you're twenty five, you still have plenty of time left..." Anthony smiled at his father...before his smile faded...

"But what about you?" He asked in concern.

" I'll be fine, watching over you...you've made me so proud, now go...and keep making me proud...and tell your mom and the others I said hi." Said Anthony's father. Anthony smiled and nodded, giving his father one last hug before finding himself disappearing.

Anthony opened his eyes...he turned and saw Ian and Kalel looking on with wide eyes...he smiled, and clutched Kalel's head tightly.

"My dad says hi." he whispered, Kalel gasped, and immediately kissed him on the lips. He chuckled, as she began bombarding him with kisses, Ian went to the otherside and hugged his best friend.

"Anfuhnee!" Exclaimed Kimberly, Ian and Kalel turned back and allowed Kimberly to run in, and climb into the bed to hug her brother. Who held her tightly, before more came...after awhile everyone came and went, leaving Ian and Anthony in the room,

"Thank you." Said Anthony, smiling up at his best friend, who smiled back at him.

" I thought I was going to die back there...I just felt so...alone, and hollow...thank you, so much." Said Anthony graciously, Ian smiled and hugged his best friend...the best friend he came so close to losing...he was glad Anthony was ok...knowing full well what could've happened had they not gotten there in time...

"Hey, friendship always wins right? besides, I wasn't going to just leave you there...you're my best friend in the whole world, and I'd do anything for you, just like I'm sure you'd do the same for me." Said Ian, Anthony smiled and nodded.

"I would..." Said Anthony, when they hugged again. When they parted, Anthony chuckled making Ian look at him curiously.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, just thinking...maybe, once we're feeling alittle bit better, we can film a Lunchtime here in the hospital, and try some hospital food." He teased, Ian made a disgusted face.

"Eew, really?" He asked, in mock disgust, making Anthony laughed, before wincing and immediately stopping thanks to the pain in his chest. Ian immedaiately looked at Anthony in concern.

"Are you ok? wha-'

"I'm fine, just my sides hurt alittle...speaking of which, you got stabbed in the back, literally, and you also were slammed down by my ex-stepdad, as Joven said...shouldn't you be resting?" He asked in concern, Ian smirked and flexed his muscles.

"Guess I'm made of tougher stuff." He joked, making Anthony smile and roll his eyes.

"But, seriously though...it hurt and I am in pain...but it doesn't hurt as bad as when I thought..." He stopped and turned away, Anthony placed a hand on his shoulder.

"When you thought what?" He asked softly.

" When I thought I was going to lose you." Said Ian, solemnly, Anthony smiled softly and gave Ian's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

" You'll never lose me...I thought I was going to lose you...but, as you can see, thats not the case...so don't worry." Said Anthony reassuringly, Ian smiled at his best friend...he trusted Anthony, and he knew he was telling the truth...as long as the other was around, neither would lose each other.

" Maybe once you're feeling better...we can...y'know do the lunchtime..." Said Ian, Anthony nodded his head, when Anthony's mother wheeled Kevin in.

"I'll leave you alone, and cya tommorrow." Said Ian, Anthony nodded once again, Ian went past Kevin and ruffled his hair fondly.

"Night Mrs. P, night kid." Said Ian affectionately, Anthony's mother smiled, and bid him goodnight, while Kevein just nodded.

"How're you feeling honey?" Asked his mother, going over and hugging him.

"I'm fine mom," Said Anthony, when he noticed Kevin avoiding his gaze... she went over and gently placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder giving him a warm smile...Kevin smiled back, when she walked out the door.

"Hey tough guy, what is it?" He asked, Kevin just sat there looking away from him.

"I'm sorry...Matt told me ...well yelled at me mostly that my dad did it..." Said Kevin solemnly, Anthony nodded in understanding. He outstreched his arm, and motioned for Kevin to go over, the fouteen year old wheeled over, and sat beside Anthony's bedside, Anthony shifted making him wince, as he hugged his brother.

"Its not your fault...Matt's angry, not at you though, he just wants someone to blame..." Said Anthony, using the same words his mother had used.

Kevin sighed, and hugged Anthony tighter, Matt had told him what his dad had done...and pretty much layed the blame on him, his mother had scolded his little brother, and said the same thing...she told him to even ask Anthony if he didn't believe her.

Still...

"He did it because I got hurt...if I had just listened to you, and not snuck out, I wouldn't have gotten hurt, and he wouldn't have almost killed you...like usual...I'm a fuckup." Said Kevin, all his life whenever he didn't listen to Anthony and got hurt, his dad would blame Anthony and hurt him...and this time, this one time when he should've just listened to Anthony...his brother had almost died because of him.

"No you're not...don't you ever say that again, ok?" Said Anthony, making his brother look at him.

"You're not a fuckup...you just made a really, really bad decision...besides, I'm sure Frank would've done it whether you were in here or not, no one blames you, not mom, not Kimmy, not Reg, not Kalel, not Ian, not any other guys...and definetly not me." Said Anthony, Kevin felt tears go down his cheeks.

"But Matt-"

"I'll talk to him, but trust me...no one blames you, because it isn't your fault to begin with." Said Anthony, Kevin sighed and looked down at the ground. When Matt walked in, looking down at the ground...

" Hi." He said awkwardly, his mom having made him go in and apologize.

"Hey , come here." Said Anthony gently, Matt went over and stood infront of Kevin.

"Now, I think Matt, you have something to say to Kevin." Said Anthony, gently placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Kevin nodded and apologized, Kevin looked over at Anthony, who motioned to their younger brother.

" I...forgive you...still gonna give you a swirly when I get home." He added that last part teasingly, making Anthony chuckle as Matt looked mortified, when Kimberly ran in and glomped Kevin, Anthony smiled as his three younger siblings were volleying random banter.

When their mother peeked her head in.

"Matt, Kimberly, its time to go Anthony and Kevin need plenty of rest." Said their mother, going over to Kevin's wheelchair to take him back to his room. After saying their goodbyes, Anthony was left alone in his room, he looked out the window. Though he knew she was dead...he was still very uneasy...he sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

_1 Month later_

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Ian, as they parked infront of the prison. They'd gotten out of the hospital a month ago, and Anthony had a hard time falling asleep...he was on medication, to help him fall asleep better, as well as medication for the pain. Just as Ian, Kalel and Kevin were.

And he's surprised Ian by telling him he wanted to visit Frank...the other man had tried to talk him out of it, but Anthony was determined...so Ian allowed it, as long as he was there as well. Anthony nodded, and they both walked in and after explaining they were there for a visit...

Anthony sat in the meeting room, Ian not far from him, as Frank was brought in...glaring at Anthony.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, Anthony sighed.

"To get closure...after this, I'll never visit, or think about you again...you made my life a living hell...and I want to know why." Said Anthony, Frank scoffed, wondering why he should give Anthony any satisfaction...when he remembered that he was in here because of his ex-stepson. If he appealed to him...then maybe he'd do Frank the favor of letting him out.

"I already told you...you ruined mine...but, you did say before that you wanted to be a family, so why not start now, get me out of here and we can start over...I'll be better I promise." Said Frank, Ian narrowed his eyes and shook his head...he could see right through Frank's fake apology. Anthony looked at his father...he wanted to believe him...but actions spoke louder than words.

"No," Said Anthony. " Because you don't mean it...you just want to get out of here, and I'm not going to just forget all of those beatings, and what you did a month ago...you brought this upon yourself, and you're just gonna have to live with that every day...even if I did love you and wanted to be a family...thats gone now."

Frank looked down wondering why that stung him so hard? He didn't care about his ex stepson...he didn't...he looked at Anthony, and...for a second, he saw the little boy who was so excited...who followed him around everywhere...who at first he tried so hard to like...but couldn't...and he realized in horror at wat he'd become...he saw Anthony leaving with Ian...realizing what he'd lost.

"You ok man?" Asked Ian, Anthony looked at his friend and smiled.

"Yeah...thanks, for everything..." He replied, Ian smiled at his best frined.

"Anytime." He replied, when Anthony took out the camera when they were in the car, a great weight having been lifted off of his chest. There was nothing that was going to hurt them anymore...nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Ok, so wait. I. Know. You, suggested I do a sequel, and I was wondering if that was something you'd be interested in? And if infact it is, then what story would you like to see? Heres how it works:**

**You suggest your ideas for a sequel, the best three will be posted down below, in this chapter. And you will get to decide in a poll which idea you'd prefer. The winner will not only get their idea picked, but a oneshot of their choosing as well So, let the competition begin XD**

** Choice 1 GoPotter11**Well, how about Beth's little sister (since Beth was an Anthony fan, she can be an Ian fan) is extremely angry and upset because Beth is dead. So she blames Ian for it and decides to play a nasty game: she kidnaps him and the little sister (I'm going to say her name's Becky for this example) tells him that he has to choose who gets to be tortured first. And if he doesn't choose, she will kill all of his friends one by one. So Ian chooses and when ever the Smosh team finds the tortured friend, there is always a note that says, "Ian Hecox chose him/her. He might choose you next."

Anthony knows that Ian would never do a thing like that so he gets suspicious.  
Also, Becky should be hurting Ian physically at the same time. Long story short, Ian is going to be emotionally and physically broken.

**Choice 2 wait. I . Know .YOU.**I think it should be right after Anthony and everybody gets out of the hospital, and shows how the deal with the after math of Beth and Frank. I really want to see the lunch time at the hospital!

** Choice 3 CreekGrrl** Well, maybe Anthony's ex stepdad gets out of prison thanks to a group of people who want both Anthony and Ian, and are willing to spill innocent blood to do just that. But they don't kill, they just harm their friends and family as warnings for them not to piss them off, or they will start killing.


End file.
